Forgotten
by sonicchica
Summary: A forgotten boy, a forgotten evil, and a girl searching for someone, what else can go wrong? That’s right, Sora is asleep. Taken in the year when Sora had to sleep and another is wakening. R&R Por Favor! May have some spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yo, what's up! This is Chica Talking…**

**Me: That's Sonicchica!**

**Larxene: Whatever. She's BACK and…**

**Me: Where's Sonic?**

**Larxene: He's checking hellsangel space.**

**Me: You mean My (Larxene covers chica's mouth) **

**Me: What's THAT FOR! **

**Larxene: You can't say that here!**

**Me: Fine! I don't even know if your allow to say. I don't own KH2 or myspace. There I said it! Anyway, I'm bored with my stories and a lot of writer's block. So I'm starting a new one to get me going before I go back to the other two.

* * *

**

**There, have finally awakened from his long slumber, he tried to get rid of the blurring ness in his eyes. "You're awake," said a distant voice. "Where am I?" he said. He notices that he was in some kind of capsule that recently opens. "You're in a well hidden place," said the voice. "What place?" he said, trying to rub his eyes. His arms felt so heavy as if weights were tied around it. "I can't tell you, they won't let me," said the voice. "But why am I'm…?" he said before he was interrupted. His vision was getting clearer by the second. He can see a girl with blonde hair. "You are awakened, because a terrible evil, worse than the heartless and the nobodies, has finally reawakened. A forgotten evil of both," said the girl. "But why did you awaken me? What happen to me?" he said. Then he totally realizes that he can't remember anything of his past. "What really happen to me? Please why can't I remember anything?" he finally said. "I wish I could, but I'm not allowed to do it. You have to remember it on your own. I'll give you one clue. Search for a girl name Darlene. She may lead you to the Key blade master," she said. "That's long enough Namine," said a guy appearing out of nowhere. He had strange clothing, and wore red bandages over his head, covering his face and only leaving one eye opening to see. "You give him too much information and you have other business to attend before the others awaken," said the guy. "But what about him…?" "Don't worry, he'll find his way around," he said, dragging Namine to a portal. "Hey, you'll just leave me here!" he said, shocked. He jumped off, almost stumbling on the floor, the capsule he was in. "I'm sorry, just remember Darlene," said Namine before she disappear in the portal. When the portal disappears, a door appears. "That must be the way out," he thought, and head out.

* * *

**

**What did you think?**

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**Me: Sonic, if you're here, where's Larxene?**

**Sonic: Don't know? She said she'll be back.**

**Me: Anyway, I think the story takes place during the year Sora, Donald and Goofy was sleeping.**

**Sora: Wait, if I'm asleep, who's the Key blade master right now?**

**Sonic and I slap our forehead. **

**Me: At least you guys know it wasn't Sora, but I have no name for him, yet.**

**Him: Give me one NOW!**

**Me: Be patient. It builds suspense.**

**Sonic: You really have no name for him.**

**Me: Never mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hmm…What to name him?**

**Sonic: He stills have no name? **

**Me: I have my enemy's name but not his.**

**Sonic: Need help?**

**Me: Yup, open for suggestions.**

**Sonic: Okay, here's the story.**

**Me: Hey! I say that! You're supposed to say I don't own you or Kingdom Hearts 2!**

**Sonic: Gotcha! **

**(I getall frustrated!)

* * *

**

**The boy opens the door slowly, wondering where it leads. It opens into a massive entrance. "Wow, I must be in some kind of mansion," he thought. He looked around and sees some wall paper falling down, and it look like an earthquake passed through. There was also a stairs in front of him. Then he sees the doors that lead the way out. He runs down the stairs and to the down. He pulls the door and the sunlight hit his eyes, blinding him. After that, he walks right into the front yard, and to the gates. "I wonder how long I slept?" he thought, unaware that he's walking in the woods. **

**Elsewhere…**

"**So, you have finally reawakened," said a nobody. "Slept any longer, and I would have been doom to oblivion if you didn't release me," said a person. "In that case, you can start by getting rid of an old foe of yours. She'll give you a good warm up," said the nobody. "You mean that retching girl?" said the person, angry, "she was the cause of my condition!" "Don't worry, we weaken her. We separated her heart and since the key bearer gotten rid of her nobody, she'll be an easy fight to pick," said the nobody. "Aw, I see. At least she won't be enough troublesome. By the way, who are you?" she said. "Now it's not the time discuss this. But what is your name?" he said. "My name is Rayka."**

**Back in the woods…**

"**Okay, it's either me or I been walking around in circles," he said to himself. The truth is, well, he's lost. "Can someone help me!" he yelled. "Hello stranger," said a voice right behind him. "Aww! You scare me!" he said turning around. He looks but nobody was there. "Down here," the voice said. He looks down and saw a strange looking, little guy with a big hat on him. "Hello stranger. Need help getting out of the woods stranger?" the little guy said. "Yes, please!" He said, "by the way, what is your name?" "I'm Vivi, what is your name stranger?"

* * *

**

**Me: What to name him? What TO NAME HIM! (Getting Frustrated Again)**

**Sonic: What about Taki? **

**Me: Or Ataki?**

**Larxene: Or can't you just wait for the reviews?**

**Me: Where did you go?**

**Larxene: I just went to see Silent Hill.**

**Me: WITHOUT ME!**

**Larxene: You know you saw it yesterday.**

**Me: But I miss one part!**

**Sonic: Guys, can we talk about this later!**

**Me: Fine! If you guys have any suggestions, just review or message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yo, what's up readers, this is Larxene speaking taking over the story.**

**Sonic: Temporarily. Besides, where's Sonicchica?**

**Larxene: Who knows? But I'm going to start the story anyway.**

**Sonic: One problem, what's the boy's name?**

**Larxene: You'll see (winking at Sonic)

* * *

**

"I'm… Jake," said Jake. "Well Jake, nice to meet you," said Vivi. They walked for a while until they saw a hole in a wall. "Wow, the trees have so well hidden I won't have even notice it," said Jake surprise. "It's what through it is really amazing," said Vivi. They walk through it and saw wondrous buildings. The sun seemed to have a sunset glow, even when it's not setting. "Wow Vivi! Is this where you live?" said Jake. "Yup," said Vivi, "let me show you around." Vivi took Jake to all the shops and places where he hanged out.

Hayner and Olette were hanging out in their usual spot. Then suddenly Pence came running in. "What's up Pence?" said Hayner. "It looks like you saw a ghost" said Olette. "No (huffing & puffing) no ghost but I did heard rumors about a new boy in town," said Pence. "Should we go check him out Hayner?" said Olette. "Yeah, let's go see him. Where's he at right now?" said Hayner. "I think he's at the Sandlot with Vivi," said Pence. "Oh great, we have to get to him first before Seifer and his gang does," said Hayner.

----------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

"Yo Demyx, have you seen that brat?" said Xigbar. Demyx said "What brat?" "That brat you were supposed to be watching over!" said Xigbar. "Oh Namine, she disappear," said Demyx. "NO YOU IDIOT! The other brat that was your turn to watch!" said Xigbar. "Oh that one, Axel said he'll watch her for me on my shift," said Demyx. "So you don't even know where they are, huh?" said Xigbar. "Exactly!" said Demyx all happy. "Xemnas won't be very happy about this knowing she's gone, especial since he just awaken that creature," said Xigbar. "WHAT! He awoken that thing," said Demyx frighten. "Yup, and since you didn't watch her, it's all going to be your fault unless you get her back," said Xigbar. "Don't worry I'll find her and get her back," said Demyx panicking, and then he created a portal and left. "Humph, this will be fun," thought Xigbar

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this here is the Sandlot where we have all the Struggle tournaments," said Vivi. "Wow, this town is awesome, but I'm starting to get hungry. Do you know a good place to eat?" said Jake. "Hold it right there!"

**

* * *

**

**Larxene: What do think of the chapter?**

**Sonic: Good and long too. But really, where's Sonicchica?**

**Me: Okay, whose idea was to knock me out and put me in a room which I have to figure out how to get OUT?**

**Sonic: I would start running if I were you.**

**Larxene: So long, and hopefully I would see you next chapter. (Starts teleporting)**

**Me: Get back over here! (Jumps in portal.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Raven here, since Sonicchica is chasing Larxene right now. I'll be here temporally since Sonic dragged me in.**

**Sonic: Come on, it's not might fault that Sonicchica told me to go get you while she's gone.**

**Raven: Let's just start the story now.**

**Sonic: Okay, fine with me.

* * *

**

**"Oh shoot, we're too late," said Hayner. "Stop!" yelled Fuu. "No get any closer to Seifer," said Rai. "Come on guys, we just want to see the new kid. That's all," said Pence. "NO!" yelled Rai. "Not yet," said Fuu. **

**Jake stood there, looking at the guy with a beanie and a scar over his face. "So I heard you're the new kid in town," said Seifer. "So what if I am?" said Jake, not knowing what he's getting himself into. "So I would like to challenge you to a Struggle match," said Seifer. "Please don't Jake. Seifer is really strong," said Vivi. "I'll take your challenge," said Jake. "I know this will turn out bad," said Vivi. "Um… Vivi, how do I play Struggle?" said Jake, confused. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Struggle is a match that you must attack your opponent to obtain the balls they drop. Each person will start out with one hundred balls. If you have more balls before the minute is up, or collect all two hundred balls under the minute, you win. But believe me, Seifer is the best," said Vivi. "Don't worry, I'll beat him," said Jake. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Elsewhere…**

"**Hey Axel, how do you keep finding me here?" said a girl. "Because you told me it's your favorite world," said Axel. "Sorry, I guess I keep forgetting that you are the only one that knows," said the girl. "Yeah, but can we get out of this world? I'm not used to being a lion," said Axel. "What do you mean? You been here several times already and you're still not used to it?" said the girl. "That's not fair, everything came easy for you on your first time here," said Axel. "Fine, we'll leave," said the girl. Axel opens the portal and they both jump into it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"This Struggle match is a special match against our current champion Seifer, and the new boy Jake. You both already know the rules, so there's only one thing to do," said the promoter. "Let's STRUGGLE!" yelled a crowd. The two boys are on the center Sandlot, each holding a blue bat. "Don't worry, I'll try to go easy on but then that ruins my reputation," said Seifer. "Ready, STRUGGLE!" yelled the promoter. Seifer went for the first strike, but Jake dodges it really fast. Seifer kept attacking until he knocks Jake unto the floor. Some of the balls drop out, leaving Jake 80 balls left. "Come on Jake, I know you can do it!" said Vivi. "Yeah Jake," yelled Hayner and Pence. "You can do it!" yelled Ollete. "You can do it boss!" said Rai. "Go Seifer," said Fuu. "You're very quick, but you can't dodge me forever!" said Seifer, "you have to fight back soon!" He jump in the air and was going to strike Jake, but Jake block it. Then he did a powerful counter attack that almost knocks out all of Seifer's balls. The crowd was surprise. Then Jake did one more strike and the match was all over. "Lucky… shot," said Seifer before he passed out. "It looks like we have a new champion. Give it up for Jake!" said the promoter. Everyone in the crowd cheer for Jake. "Boss!" said Rai running toward him with Fuu chasing after him. Before Fuu ran toward to Seifer, she looks at Jake and said, "Good Job," and left toward Rai. "Wow Jake, you're awesome! I didn't know you can do that," said Vivi. "Yeah, me either," said Jake. "**_**Am I that powerful? How can I dodge so quickly? Who am I?"** _**thought Jake. "Hey Vivi," said Pence with his friends. "Oh hi guys!" said Vivi, "Have you met my new friend?" "You must be Jake," said Ollete distracting Jake's thoughts, "I'm Ollete" "I'm Hayner." "And I'm Pence." "Oh, hi!" said Jake. "Let's go get some ice cream. Our treat!" said Ollete grabbing Jake and Vivi.

* * *

**

**Sonic: Good chapter?**

**Raven: Why you're asking me? Ask the reviewers.**

**Sonic: Oh well. I hope Sonicchica and Larxene come back soon. And I forgot to mention that she doesn't own me, Raven, or any of the KH characters, just her three OCs. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic: Has anybody seen Sonicchica and Larxene?**

**Raven: (Reading a book) No I haven't, but you can ask Slowly Going Crazy.**

**Sonic: Where did you get that book?**

**Raven: It was just here, and I think it's the next.**

**Sonic: Will, put it up while I ask SCG (Takes off.)**

**Raven: Here it is, and Sonicchica doesn't own me, Sonic, or any of the KH Characters, just her OCs.

* * *

**

**All five of them were sitting on the ledge of the Clock Tower, eating the popsicles they just bought. "Wow! I thought these Sea-salt ice creams were going to be completely salty, but it suddenly turns sweet," said Jake. "Yup, the best ice cream in town!" said Vivi. "Oh that's right, you never said what town this is," said Jake. "I never did? I must have forgotten to tell you," said Vivi. "This is Twilight Town," said Ollete. "And we're in summer vacation!" said Pence. "School been out since a week ago," said Hayner, "but don't worry, we have a lot of things plan this summer, I hope." "What do you mean I hope?" said Jake. "We're mostly broke, but we still somehow have enough munny to buy ice cream," said Pence. "Hey guys, tomorrow maybe we can go check out that train?" said Vivi. "Train, what train?" ask Jake. "He's talking about the mysterious train," said Ollete. "Actually, let's go right now! We don't want to wait all day looking for the train," said Hayner. "Let's do it," said Jake excitedly. All five of them climb down the clock tower, and since the clock tower was also the train station, they went and took there seats to get to the other side of town. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**_I can't believe Axel ditch me!" _thought the girl walking around the little area that has an opening door leading to a maze of hallways, "_how am I going to get out of this world?" _"Lost?" said a voice behind her that it shocked the girl. She turned around but couldn't find anyone. "We're up here," said another voice. She looks up and saw three fairies. "What's a little girl like you doing here all alone?" said the last fairy. "Hey! I'm not a little girl!" argue the girl, "I can take care of myself." "But you look a little lost," said the first fairy. "Okay you caught me. I am lost. Will you guys help me? Actually, who are you guys?" ask the girl. "Group huddle!" yelled the first fairy. All three of them started whispering in the huddle.**

**Five minutes later…**

**The girl sit on the ledged bored waiting for them to finished their group huddle. "Okay," said the first one. "About time," said the girl. "We'll tell you who we are," said the second fairy. "And help you, but for treasure," said the last fairy. "What! That's not fair!" said the girl jumping off the ledge. "That or nothing," said the first fairy. "Oh all right," said the girl. _"I knew stealing Luxord's stuff would come in handy," _thought the girl. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the castle… **

"**WHERE"S MY RARE TREASURE!" yelled Luxord. "What's wrong?" said Xaldin. "That little brat must have been in my room again!" said Luxord. "Which one was it this time?" said Xaldin. "This rare item that I won off from this pirate in Port Royal," said Luxord. "Don't worry, as long she didn't steal your munny, you…" "NO! Darn that brat! She also found my extra stash of munny!" interrupted Luxord. "Just be glad that you can just deal with her since Larxene is gone and the witch is missing," said Xaldin. "True," said Luxord.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back to the girl…**

"**_Oh well, I hope he doesn't miss it," _thought the girl. "Okay, I have something but I have a deal on my own, too. I just only need one of you to guide around this world, and any other worlds and you guys have to introduce yourselves first," said the girl. "Group…" "I meant now," said the girl before they started the huddle again. "Okay, I'm Yuna," said the first fairy. "I'm Rikku," said the second fairy. "And I'm Paine," said the last fairy. "And we're treasure hunters!" said Yuna. "So what's the treasure you have then?" said Rikku. "I have this!" said the girl. She took out what appear to be a key chain. At the end of the chain, it has a reddish golden wing. "Wow, I like it," said Yuna. "But we don't know what its worth," said Paine. "Or what it does?" said Rikku. "We'll take it!" said Yuna grabbing the keychain. "We are!" said both Rikku and Paine. "Paine?" said Yuna looking at Paine. "Right!" said Paine and they both push Rikku toward the girl. "Hey!" yelled Rikku. "Be good!" said Yuna. "Don't into any trouble," said Paine. Then they disappear in thin air. "Oh man, not again," said Rikku. "So you're Rikku," said the girl. "Yup that's me," said Rikku, "and you are…?" "I'm Darlene."

* * *

**

**Raven: So that's how they got that keychain for Sora.**

**Sonic: I'm back. SCG haven't seen them so that means (whistles, a lot of people appear) PARTY!**

**Raven: Great, Sonicchica won't like this.**

**Some where in the crowd…**

**Me: Great party huh?**

**Larxene: Yup!**

**Me: Don't tell the others, okay?**

**Larxene: Right!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hellsangel: Dude… that was an awesome party.**

**Me: Another hang over, again.**

**Larxene: Um… guys where are we?**

**Raven: Where have you guys been? (Angry)**

**Sonic: We'll do this later, right now here's the story. And she doesn't own use or any of the KH characters.

* * *

**

** Jake and the gang may it all the way to a spot where they say you can see the mysterious train pass by. They all sit there and started to talk. Jake never felt so happy, actually he can't even remember the first time he was happy. But then the question came up. He knew they were going to ask him sooner or later. "So Jake, where did you came from before you came into town?" ask Olette. "Came from! Will… I… um…" "Hey look! Is that the train!" interrupted Vivi. "Yeah, let's get a closer look!" said Hayner. _"Save by Vivi,"_ thought Jake. They all stood up and started to head for the train stop. When they reach the stop, they saw the maleficent bluish, purplish train with stars decorative all over the train. "Wow, its beautiful," said Olette. "SHH," said Pence. "Seifer and his gang are here," said Hayner. "Okay Rai and Fuu, in order to show this town that I'm still the top fighter, I'll be the first to discover where this train heads when there's no one conducting this train at all," said Seifer. "Are you sure about this boss? You still haven't fully recovered from this morning Struggle match," said Rai. "Too dangerous," said Fuu. "Is he nuts?" whisper Pence. "We got to stop him, even if we don't like each other," whisper Hayner. "Seifer you can do it I believe in you!" yelled Vivi as he ran up to greet Seifer. "Vivi come back," whisper Jake but it was too late. "Huh? Vivi, what are you doing here? Wait, that means the others are here too, huh? Show yourselves!" yell out Seifer. All four came out from hiding on the stairs. "So, came back for another rematch Jake? Because next time I won't take it so easy on you," said Seifer. "No, I think you're little nuts right now going to ride that mysterious train," said Jake. "Why, you…!" said Seifer, and push Jake near the train's entrance. The doors slide open making Jake fall inside it. Seifer was about to go in after Jake when Fuu grab him push him away from the train. Seifer almost fell down on the others. "Fuu, what's gotten in to you?" ask Seifer. The doors slide close and the train was beginning to move. "Destiny," said Fuu, almost completely in a whisper. "What? Fuu!" said Seifer as he caught Fuu. For no apparent reason, Fuu just fainted. "Is she okay?" said Olette. "I think so. She was kind of acting a bit strange after that match against me and Jake," said Seifer.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"**Yen Sid, why did you have to control the poor little girl?" said Flauna. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. If I had fully control her, she'll be in harms way right now," said Yen Sid. "But why did you control her? I didn't really fully understand that?" said Merryweather. "Did you notice the young boy coming this way right now? How else would he have gotten him alone without the other boy following him," said Flora. "But…" said Merryweather but she was interrupted by Yen Sid. "She is right, but don't worry about the girl. I promise she is out of harms way. I won't be doing that any sooner than the future at all," said Yen Sid, "let's just worry about the boy now."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

** Jake, feeling the train about to move got to his feet and ran towards the door. The door wouldn't open for him. "Guys, help!" yelled Jake. Hayner and Pence were so distracted by Fuu sudden faintness that they almost forgot about Jake. "Jake," said Hayner. "Hang on!" yell Pence as they both rush to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The train begins to move faster, leaving Hayner and the others behind until they were nothing more than specks. _"I wonder if I can find a way to get back to them, but how? I don't even know where this train leads me to?" _he sigh, remembering how he saw Fuu before the train left, _"I hope that girl was okay." _With nothing else better to do, he decided to sleep since he doesn't know how long he'll be in there anyway.**

** Feeling so disappointed, Hayner and Pence couldn't help but feel as helpless as they watch their new friend trapped inside the mysterious train leave without them. "What else can we do? He was trapped in there," said Pence. "Are you sure this wasn't your plan to put take in there?" said Hayner upset. "No really, it wasn't. I was going in there myself, remember," said Seifer carrying Fuu. "All we can do is hope he can find his way back," said Olette. All the boys look at each other. "That's all we can really do, is hope," said Hayner. "I'll take Fuu back home, come on Rai. We'll ask her what happen to her tomorrow," said Seifer as they all started to leave.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

** "So Rikku, are you sure you know your way around this world?" said Darlene. Somehow Rikku got themselves in the maze hallways and now they're lost. "I'm pretty sure this is how we came in," said Rikku going toward another hallway. They walk toward that direction for a while, but it turns out to be another dead end. "Rikku!" said Darlene. "I'm pretty sure this one lead the way out," said Rikku sadly. "Will at least you try," said Darlene, "Let's head back." When they both turn around, there was heartless surrounding them. "What! Where did they came from?" exclaim Darlene. "Did I forget to mention that there's a lot of heartless here?" said Rikku. "Now you tell me," said Darlene. One of the shadows heartless tries to hit her but she dodges it. "Don't worry I'll…" then suddenly all the heartless was destroy right before their eyes. "Are you okay?" said a guy holding a strange gun blade. "Hey, I was about to…!" said Darlene before Rikku interrupted her. "We're fine, just a little lost," said Rikku. "Follow me then," he said. "Who are you?" ask Darlene. "Just call me Leon."

* * *

**

**Sonic: So, you chase Larxene all the way to a water park, had fun in the sun, ate at a restaurant with Hellsangel, and went to my party the last three chapters!**

**All of us, (except for Raven and Sonic): Yup!**

**Raven: Margarita…**

**Hellsangel: MARGARITAS!**

**Raven: She's still out of it.**

**Larxene: Nope, she's just like that, but let's start typing the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sonic: Okay, everyone had seemed to disappear. They all left without me!**

**Larxene: Poor Sonic, they actually left us behind.**

**Sonic: I thought you left too.**

**Larxene: No, they left for something and Raven went back to her world.**

**Sonic: Will, lets just start the story.

* * *

**

** "So you have found me," said Sephiroth. He turn around and draw his sword pointing to her, but he draws it back in. "But you are not Cloud," he said, and he turn around again, "What are you, some powerful heartless or another nobody?" "Nothing of your concern, but what about you? You seem to have a lot of darkness within you but you're neither a heartless nor a nobody," she said. "You may say that I'm just a powerful being. I bet that's also my answer for my first question. What do you want?" said Sephiroth. "I want you to capture a girl for me. I heard rumors that she might be somewhere in this world," she said. "I don't do captures," said Sephiroth. "Fine, just give her a message that Rayka returns," said Rayka. "Why won't you tell her that yourself?" said Sephiroth beginning to leave but Rayka stop him with her power. "You don't know who you're messing with," she said all dark. "But you don't know either," said Sephiroth somehow breaking her grip. "You're more powerful than I thought," said Sephiroth. "You too," said Rayka. "But I sense you are not on your full power. I'll give her your message and that's all I'll do," he said summoning his wing and beginning to take off, "but that's all I'll do for you." She waited until he was out of sight, then she summon a portal and left.

* * *

**

"**_Let's see, what world to start first?"_ thought Demyx still panicking, _"I know!"_ He summons a portal and walk into it. When he came out of the portal, he was under water and somehow transform into a merman. _"I'll start of with this world first!"_ he thought. He first tries to walk but because he forgot that he transform into a merman that he alone made himself upside down. _"Duh, I have to kick!"_ he thought. He kicks but all he did was crash into the coral. "How do mermaids make this look easy?" said Demyx to himself. "Need help?" said a fish swimming toward him. "No I don't… um… I mean… yes I do! I don't know how to swim," said Demyx. "Why didn't you say so? Ariel, Sebastian, and I can help and just in time for the karaoke contest! First place winner wins 2000 munny," said the fish. _"Just my luck! I did own some of the members' munny, especially Luxord, so this is my chance to pay them back. And since most of them are gone, I get to keep it!"_ thought Demyx excitedly. "Where do I sign in?"

* * *

**

** "Are we there yet?" complain Rikku flying beside Darlene. "No, stop asking that question," said Leon. They sort a been almost walking (flying for Rikku) for an hour now, have to stop once and a while to fight the heartless that kept getting in there way. Darlene hardly gets the chance to fight because Leon has been finishing them off so quickly. "Come on, can we rest for a bit?" said Rikku. "No, if we do that the Heartless would catch up to us," said Leon. Then two soldier heartless appear before them. "Speaking of Heartless…" takes his sword out and slash them both at the same time, "they will just keep appearing anyway." They began to walk again. "Hey Rikku, you can sit on my shoulder if you want?" said Darlene. "Thanks," said Rikku as she landed on her shoulder. As they walk on, the scenery started to change from walls to buildings. "We're almost here," said Leon. They walk down a bunch of stairs and was almost near a house when more heartless appear out of nowhere! "Stay where you are, I'll finish them off!" call out Leon. He went and started slashing away. It seems that no matter how many he destroys, another one will take its place. "Leon, stop weary yourself down and let me show you how…" said Darlene but all the heartless were destroy by one swipe from somebody else. "Who did that?" said Rikku, still sitting on Darlene's shoulder. They look at the direction where the swipe came from. To Leon and Rikku surprise, they saw Cloud's enemy right in front of them. "So, you help us defeat all those heartless. Cool sword, it's really long. I bet you can poke anyone from where you're at," said Darlene. "Um… Thanks, I'll just take that as a compliment," he said as he turns around and started to walk away, "by the way, (He stops,) Rayka returns." "Rayka, who's Rayka? Wait!" yell Darlene seeing him fly off with his one wing. "Darlene, did you know who that was?" ask Rikku. "No, why?" said Darlene, confuse. "That was Sephiroth," said Leon.

* * *

**

** Jake slept in the train for what must have felt for hours then minutes, minutes then seconds, and seconds… well you get the point. Jake slept there until the sudden stop of the train woke him up. "Where am I?" he said to himself. He looks out of the window to see a great tower. "Wow," said stepping out of the train. As soon he was completely out the train started moving again. "Wait! I need you to take me back to Twilight Town!" he yells as he chases the train. He stops chasing it when he almost falls off the island. _"That was a close one. This must be some strange floating island,"_ he thought. He started walking to the tower, and opens the door to the entrance. "Oh shoot," he said. The inside of the tower has a nice floor but a spiral staircase. _"This will take a while,"_ he thought.

* * *

**

**Larxene: This story is coming out better than I thought. Is that right Sonic?**

**No response.**

**Larxene: I can't believe he ditch me!**

**Somebody: Is this where I can Sonicchica?**

**Larxene: What! Yazoo what are you doing here? You're not even in the right story section.**

**Yazoo: I know, but I'm just taking over Sonic for a bit.**

**Larxene: Okay, we'll see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yazoo: So, since Sonicchica and Sonic isn't here, what could we do?**

**Larxene: 1) is finding Sonicchica, and 2) we have to start the story soon.**

**Yazoo: Okay then. We can start by searching big brother's world.**

**Larxene: That's not what I meant. Look, here's the story.**

**Yazoo: Let's go! (Grabs Larxene)

* * *

**

"**_I can't believe I ran all the way up these stairs under an hour!" _thought Jake, almost passing out on the last step.**

"**Finally, I hope this door doesn't lead me to more stairs," he said as he open the door. He walks into a room that has a desk and a chair in the middle, on the wall was shelves holding books. "Okay? Is there anybody here?" he said looking around for any sign of anyone. "Yes exactly," said a deep voice behind him. "Ahh! You scare me," Jake said surprise. He looks at the blue robe man with a short grayish beard. He wore a hat that was pointed and had stars and a crescent moon. "I'm sorry young Jake," said the wizard. "That's okay--- Hey! How did you know my name?" ask Jake. "I'm been monitoring you in Twilight Town," said the wizard. "But how…? _(Wait a sec..!) _That girl huh?" said Jake. "Yes Jake, I did use her to bring you here, but don't worry about her. She'll be okay," said the wizard. "I have a question, who are you? Why did you use her to bring me here?" ask Jake. "I'm the almighty Yen Sid. If I didn't control her right there, you'll be stuck with Seifer in the train," Yen Sid said, "You would need a weapon and some new clothes." "Huh? Oh yeah, I do need some clothes. For some reason, these clothes doesn't fit me that well," said Jake. "Go through that door over there. There are three fairies that will help you with your clothes."

* * *

**

"**Hey Leon, are you all right?" said a girl in black clothing. "Yeah, I'm okay Yuffie," said Leon. Yuffie turn around and notice Darlene. "Hello there, I'm Yuffie," said Yuffie with her hand out. "I'm Darlene," Darlene said shaking Yuffie's hand. "Hey, is that you Rikku?" said Yuffie. Rikku was trying to hide behind Darlene. "Yup it's me alright," said Rikku flying toward Yuffie. "You still own me ice cream after the ones you guys stole from me," said Yuffie. "Come on Yuffie, it was just that one time. Besides, the ice cream was really salty," said Rikku. "Um… guys? Should we head inside before the heartless attack us again?" said Leon. "Right," said Yuffie, leading the way. They walk to a door near the corner of another house. "Hey look, here we are!" said Yuffie, cheerfully. She opens the door and a girl dress in a pink dress greeted them. "Hey Leon, hey Yuffie, welcome back," said the girl. "Hey, Leon found a new friend today," said Yuffie cheerfully. "Hello there. What is your name?" she said. "I'm Darlene," said Darlene. "I'm Aerith, nice to meet you," she said, "Hey Rikku, I didn't notice you there." "Yeah, I'm that hard to notice. Anyway, I'll be going now since we found help…" "Not so fast Rikku. Remember our deal?" _(Flashback)_**

**_I just only need one of you to guide me around this world, and any other worlds._**

_**(Flashback ends)**_

"**I was hoping you would have forgotten that deal," said Rikku nervously. "So you're stuck with me," said Darlene with a smirk. "No fare!" yell Rikku, upset. Near the computer, Yuffie started messing around with it. "Hey Aerith, where's Cid?" ask Yuffie. "He went to the market. I won't around mess with that if I were you," warn Aerith. "What, I was going to play Solitaire. By the way, what was up with Sephiroth? That was totally unlike him to help any of us," said Yuffie. "Darlene did you understand what he meant about Rayka returns?" ask Leon. "No, I actually don't, but that name sounds so familiar to me. I don't know why, though?" said Darlene. Then she started to have some kind of major headache. "Darlene, what's wrong?" ask Rikku. Darlene couldn't answer her back for some reason. **

** She suddenly sees flashes of events. She saw a great battle against her, no some one else, like her fighting a horrible creature. She, too, transform into a creature. _"No. Not me, her. She's the creature. Not me NOT ME!"_ she yells out, waking up in a bed that was near the corner. "What happen?" said Darlene. "You passed out," said Aerith. "What's up with the not me?" ask Rikku. "I really don't know. Everything went too fast for me to tell what was actually going on," Darlene said. "I came back with the… Oh, she's awake then. I'll save these for later," said an old guy with a long white beard and a bright blue robe. "Okay…" said Darlene. "I need to introduce myself. I'm Merlin the wizard," he said. "I'm Darlene. Cool, you're a real wizard," said Darlene. Darlene was about to get out of bed but Merlin stop her. "You need rest right now," said Merlin. "It's night, let's just call it a day," said Leon. "Yeah, I'm getting tire," said Yuffie. "Me too," said Rikku. "Good night," said Aerith. "Good night," said every else.

* * *

**

**"Axel, are you sure you want to do this?" ask the blonde girl. "Yes Namine, I want you to send me to the world where all nobodies and heartless go when they are defeated," said Axel. "I'll make the portal for you, but you must be able to escape or else you'll be trap in there," said Namine. "Don't worry, I'll remember it. Besides, I might be going there anyway," said Axel. "Okay, but you must come back with her," said Namine. "I'll remember it," said Axel. Namine use her power to create the strangest of all portals. It was dark, but yet light somehow shows itself within the portal. "Okay, here I go!" yell Axel, as he jumps in to the portal. The portal gave Axel a quisling feeling. When Axel came through, it was pitch dark. _"I don't feel so good, but now is not the time," _thought Axel as he stood up, and started walking straight. He walked for a while until he heard some voices up ahead. _"Great, no place to hide, what to do?"_ he thought. Then some type of light appears in front of him, revealing what the world was actually like. _"I can't believe it. I'm in some kind of cavern,"_ he thought. He hid in a hole in the wall. It turns out to be Lexaeus and Zexion talking. "I can't believe we have to watch her," said Lexaeus. "Yes, she wasn't completely herself after that fight with Sora," said Zexion. Then he suddenly stops. "What's wrong Zexion?" said Lexaeus. "I thought I sense a familiar darkness," said Zexion. _"Shoot, I forget he can sense darkness but most of all, my scent," _thought Axel. "It must be some of the heartless running around," said Lexaeus. "It might have been. I can't tell apart the heartless from the nobodies these days now, trap in this world," said Zexion. When they began to leave, Axel came out from his hiding spot. _"Thank you Lexaeus!"_ thought Axel, _"now I must find Larxene."

* * *

_**

**As for Demyx…**

"**Welcome to Ocean Karaoke!" said a fish announcer to the audience, "today we have ten contestants that will be singing for us, but only five will stay, you choose audience. First up…"**

**Demyx was swimming around trying to figure out what song to sing. _"What to sing?"_ thought Demyx panicking. He looks at the song list they gave him. The problem is that he is a rocker and they gave him songs like Under the Sea and stuff. "I can't sing this stuff!" said Demyx, aloud. "Why didn't you say so? We must have given you the wrong list. That must be Sebastian's list again. He keeps putting it in for some reason. Anyway, here's the actual list," said a staff member. Demyx look at the songs and saw the one he wanted to sing. "Thanks," Demyx said and he took off to tell the operator of the songs which song he'd be singing.

* * *

**

**Yazoo: Nope, she wasn't in big brother's wor…**

**Me: Yazoo! (Tackles Yazoo down)**

**Yazoo: Can you ever warn me? (Tries to get Sonicchica off her)**

**Larxene: Where have you been?**

**Me: I'll tell you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Larxene: Now tell us, where have you been? **

**Me: Next chapter already, I'm mean… Raven and I were taking Hellsangel home, but somehow she convinces us to have a margarita… so yeah.**

**Yazoo: What do you mean "so yeah"?**

**Me: I can't remember what happen next but I somehow ended up with Slowly Going Crazy.**

**(SGC walks in)**

**SCG: They're slowly driving me crazy, I can't take this!**

**Larxene: I thought you were already crazy?**

**SCG: Enough with this! Go start your story as I go back to my story!

* * *

**

**Jake felt better and happy with his new clothes. He is wearing a sleeveless jean jacket, a black short sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and black converses. "Thank you Flauna, Flora, and Merryweather," said Jake as he looks at the three fairies. "Your welcome," said Flauna. "Sorry how we kept changing the color of your new clothes new clothes," said Flora. "It's okay," said Jake. "Now we have one last thing to give you," said Merryweather. "Huh? One last thing?" said Jake, all confuse. "Yen Sid told us to give this to you," said Flauna. Flora gave Jake a wrap up thing. Jake uncovers it to reveal a sword that was light and perfect for him. "Yen Sid told us that, for some reason, it was meant for you," said Flora as Jake took a few swings with it. "He found it doing one of his rare visits to Twilight Town," said Flauna. "Come Jake, Yen Sid needs you," said Merryweather taking Jake to the door.

* * *

**

**The next morning for Darlene and the gang was wakening by Aerith cooking. "Hey Aerith, what's for breakfast?" ask Yuffie. "Just making some bacon and eggs," said Aerith at the stove near Merlin's closet. Darlene got up from her bed to grab a plate when she notices somebody typing on the computer. "Hey Cid, what you're doing?" said Rikku flying over to his side. "I'm trying to create a defense mechanism to destroy the heartless that keeps attacking the market place. I was stuck there all day trying to get rid of all the heartless," said Cid. "Okay… but I want you to meet my new friend," said Rikku tugging his arm. "Watch it Rikku, you almost made me type the wrong code," said Cid turning his chair around. He walks up to Darlene. "So you must be Darlene, eh?" said Cid. "And you are?" said Darlene. "I'm Cid," said Cid. "Come you two, let's eat," said Aerith. After they ate, Leon walks into the room and grabs an apple that was on the center table. "I'll be heading out, so don't try to find me," said Leon. "Where you're going?" said Yuffie. "Just someplace," Leon said as he heads back out the door. "What's up with Leon?" ask Darlene. "Leon been busy searching for something," said Yuffie. "We don't know what yet, but he'll tell us as soon as he finds it," said Aerith. After a while Leon left, Darlene stood up and started walking toward the door. "What is it?" ask Yuffie. "I sense somehow someone else here," Darlene said before she ran out the door. "Wait up!" yell Rikku following her. The others also followed them. She stops at the Bailey. Everyone else stops too, and saw a long silver hair boy wearing a black cloak, which just also finish destroying two heartless. "Riku!" yell Darlene hugging the boy, almost tripping him. "Hello… I'm Rikku!" said Rikku. "Is that you Darlene?" said the boy Riku. "Yes Riku, it's me. What's wrong with your eyes?" ask Darlene. "My eyes never lie," he answers. "Hello?" said Yuffie. "Have you forgotten about us?" said Rikku. "Oh yeah sorry guys, this is Riku," said Darlene. "So your name is Rikku too?" I didn't know it could be a boy's name. I got to…" "Don't you think about it," interrupted Darlene. "Darn it," said Rikku. "So…" Darlene said ignoring Rikku, "what are you doing over here in Hollow Bastion?" "Training, but these heartless are way too easy," said Riku. Everyone stood there for a second when Yuffie thought up a good idea. "I have an idea; let's go to the Olympic Coliseum to train there. We can even enter the tournaments!" said Yuffie. "Good idea," said Darlene. "I'll stay here," said Aerith. "Me too," said Cid. "But who's going to drive? Leon isn't here and _CID_ doesn't want to take us?" said Yuffie. "What? I'm too busy here, yah," said Cid. "I'll drive!" yell Darlene.

* * *

**

**In the world of Atlantica… **

**"Now here's Demyx singing _I write sins not Tragedies!" _said the announcer. _"Okay, stay calm and go out there and sing!"_ thought Demyx as he swims up to the stage. "I know, Dance Water Dance!" Water figures of him appear in the background. "Here I go," he said as they gave him the microphone.**

♪"**_Oh, well imagine, as I pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear No I can't help but to hear in exchanging of words. 'What a beautiful wedding' what a beautiful wedding said the bride's maid to the waiter, and that's what, what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a… hoar. _**

**_I sign in with a, haven't you people ever heard of… closing the God damn door NO! It's much better to face these kinds of things! With a sense of a voice rationality. I sign in! Haven't you people ever heard of! Closing the God damn door no! It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense Ooh…"♫_**

**_(You get the point...)_**

"**Let's hear it for Demyx!" yelled the announcer "Now lets see what our judges have to say." "It sounded pretty good, especially with those background dancers appearing out of nowhere," said Mr. E. "It sounded okay, you just need to keep your pitch in tune. You sounded like a girl for a sec, and what's up with those background dancers? All they did was play a guitar and move around," said Hellsangel. The last judge was mysterious, and was wearing some weird seaweed trench coat, and a hat made of shells and seaweed to match it. "What I think of Demyx's singing is horrible," he said. The crowd was shocked to what he just said. "BOO!" they yell. _"All according to plan," _he thought. "But was decent enough for me," he said. "So, does Demyx go to the next round?" said the announcer. There were a lot of cheers and yeses in the crowd. "Then Demyx gets to move on!" he yell. The crowd gave out happy shouts as he walks off the stage.

* * *

**

**"Yes I made it!" he yells backstage. "You're pretty good," said a voice behind him. "I am, aren't I?" he said turning around to see a blond mermaid a couple inches shorter than him. "I heard you say something before you went up stage. What was it again, Dance, something, limbo?" "No it was Dance Water Dance!" he said. "Yay, say it again?" she said. "Um… Dance Water Dance?" Demyx said. "Got that out of me, now here's a song I want you to sing if you make it to the final round," she said showing him the song. "What song is it?" he said when he begin to look at it. "What! You want me to sing that!" he exclaim. "Just think about it. If you make it to the final round, I dare you to sing it," she said. "What? Now you dare me to sing this song?" Demyx said. "Yep, and you might get more votes," she said. "But…" "Valerie, we need you to be ready for stage and your song is again?" interrupted a backstage fish. "It's _Butterfly,_" said Valerie. "So your name is Valerie, good luck," said Demyx. Valerie smiles at him, and swim off with the backstage fish.**

**Before Valerie went up to the stage, the mysterious judge came to her. "Did you show him the song?" he asks. "Yup, but he must win the second round to sing it," said Valerie. "Don't worry Val, the audience loves him right now, and as long as his singing doesn't drives me to the limited, he'll make it," he said as he started heading back to his chair. "And don't forget our deal," she said before she heads up to the stage.

* * *

**

**Namine sit down on a chair near the portal she made. She was beginning to sketch something but you couldn't tell what it was yet. "I hope Axel is okay," she said to herself. _"Since I can't go to the direction they're going, I might as will check the area they came since this is some kind of weird cavern," _Axel thought as he ran the other direction of this one way cavern, _"I got to find her fast before they find me and the portal, good thing they can't see it."_ He must have ran for a while when he notice something up ahead. When he got close to it, he saw what it was and hid in another hole and try to here what they were talking about. _"I wonder why I always find a hole in the wall exactly when I needed it?"_ he thought before he started listening to the conversation.

* * *

**

"**Vexen will you hurry up with that potion, she wakes up any minute now?" said Marluxia. "I'm hurrying as fast as I can. A potion takes time to make you know. This wouldn't happen if that girl hasn't showed up in that particular moment when Larxene was fading to this world," said Vexen. "Will hurry, I don't want her trying to attack us again and almost, somehow, escape this world," said Marluxia. "Don't worry I made this one stronger, guarantee to make her sleep longer," said Vexen. Replica Riku walks in the little potion section. "Vexen, Larxene is fully awake and now is trying to escape," he said. "Thanks Riku, return to her, we'll be there in a sec," said Vexen as Replica Riku left the area. "Did you hear him? The last time she escapes we couldn't catch her at all because of her speed," said Marluxia. "Why do think I change the world into a one way cavern? Besides, I'm done here, let's go," Vexen said before they left to the direction Replica Riku went. _"So that answers two of my questions. I wonder if this hole can lead me to Larxene_?" Axel thought, and just right behind him, a passage form. _"This world is pretty useful," _thought Axel. He follows the passageway until it led him to another opening near this one cell. Outside the cell were Vexen, Marluxia, and Replica Riku. Marluxia and Replica Riku had their weapons out ready to attack. Vexen, on the other hand, had a vile ready. He snaps his fingers and the bars disappear. "Oh Larxene, it's time to…Ugh!" he scream as something punch him in the stomach. "Where is she?" yell out Marluxia. "Thunder!" she yells out striking Replica Riku, knocking him out. "Larxene stop it! You know it's for your own good!" yell Marluxia, ready to strike. Larxene appear in front of him. "No it's not! I'm no lab rat! You all are just using me for some kind of twisted experiment to escape this world, because I almost did!" scream out Larxene. "No Larxene," said Vexen, with a choke up voice, "you know the real reason why we're doing this. We just can't let you see her," said Vexen. By hearing that, Larxene took off to the direction where all the potions were at. "She escape, again," said Marluxia. Then they saw a flash of lighting. "My potions!" exclaim Vexen. "We don't have time for that, let's go!" yell Marluxia as he created a portal. Vexen follow him, leaving the knock Riku behind. _"Great, I could hang out here for a bit, but what's the fun of that?" _he thought, _"one last time, lead me to Larxene and the others." _A new passageway form behind him, and he follow it. It was a little longer than the other one but it leads him to the commotion.

* * *

**

**Larxene was using her power to zoom out of the area but a stone wall formed in front of her. "You're not escaping here that easily," said Zexion appearing with Lexaeus who is holding his tomahawk. "Let me through, and besides Zexion, aren't you the lab rat here?" said Larxene. "Your mind games won't work with me," said Zexion. "But why did you let them do so? You should have joined us when you had the chance, but look what they done to you. Your power is not the same because of the replica, and you try using Riku on your own, too. We could have join together to overthrown the Organization," said Larxene. "Don't listen to her Zexion. She's just trying to trick you to let her through," said Lexaeus. Zexion stood there for a bit thinking, then he finally talks. "We got to tell her the truth about the girl," he finally said. "Stop it Zexion, we're not suppose to tell her," said Lexaeus. Suddenly an ice beam hit Larxene in the back, freezing her than knocking her out, and she fell to the floor. "I still don't get where she keeps getting this energy to escape from us," said Marluxia, appearing with Vexen who's holding out his shield. "Zexion, you better not tell her anything about that girl," said Vexen. "I didn't, I only stall for time," said Zexion. "It better be," said Vexen, creating a portal around Larxene and both of them disappear. **

"**_That was sort of interesting, now back to the cell,"_ thought Axel as he head back to the passage. "What's wrong Zexion, that wasn't quite like you right now," said Lexaeus. "I sense the exact same darkness from earlier," said Zexion.

* * *

**

**_In_ _Twilight Town…_**

"**What's the news for today Pence?" ask Olette, sitting on their favorite couch. "Just some reports of missing potions, weapons, and armor," said Pence. "I wonder who's stilling all of this stuff," said Hayner, jumping down from his chair, "all of this started to happen ever since Jake came. How he never told us how he fought like that, or where he came from, and how the next day Fuu couldn't remember that she push Jake into the train." "She said she can't even remember what she did most of the day, either," said Pence. "There's something strange going on," said Olette.

* * *

**

**A dark figure appear out of nowhere, hiding in the shadow, waiting for the old lady to go to the back to get more candy. It didn't take her that long. In an instant, it stole two boxes of Pocky, and Jolly Ranchers. He took off to the tunnels to hide. He went into a hidden door that was in the wall. He was about to open the box of Pocky when somebody open the hidden door. He turned to see a girl wearing a blue tank top shirt walk in. He was ready to attack her when she stops him. "Don't you remember me," she said. "I never heard you talk in a sentence before," he said. The girl looks angry at him. "It's me, Rayka!" she said. "Ooh, I keep forgetting you can control people sometimes. So how have you been?" he said. "Trying to find a person I can hide in was difficult. For some reason, the people here are protected with a spell. Only this one had it the weakest," she said. "So you're just controlling her temporally?" he asks. "Yes, and I have to leave soon before I loose my control and hide inside her," she said, "but I want you to do me a little favor. Remember that boy who always hang around with that girl, he's somewhere in town here, and I want you to kidnap him and take him to Hallow Bastion. I'll meet you there." "Jake is here also," he said turning around, "this could be fun." He turns around to see her gone. _"How does everyone keep doing that?"_ he thought.

* * *

**

**SGC: So is this chapter great?**

**Yazoo: It was pretty good. Where are Larxene and Sonicchica?**

**SGC: Not again, and I wonder how Hellsangel and Mr. E got in the story?**

**Yazoo: Maybe that's why Larxene isn't here.**

**SCG: But still doesn't answer where Sonicchica went!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**SGC: I can't find Sonicchica anywhere!**

**Yazoo: I check my world and… (Yazoo's cell phone rings.)**

**Yazoo: Hello? Yes, this is Yazoo. I won a new car? (Hangs up on him) Hello?**

**SGC: What was that all about?**

**Yazoo: I completely don't know.**

**(SCG's cell phone rings)**

**SCG: Hello? Is this you Sonicchica prank calling us? (Caller hangs up)**

**SCG: It must be Sonicchica, Hellsangel, and Mr. E prank calling us. By the way, here's the story.

* * *

**

**"Here Jake, you'll spend the night in this room and tomorrow Yen Sid will take you to Hallow Bastion," said Flauna. "Thank you," said Jake. Flauna close the door behind him and Jake sat on the bed thinking what Yen Sid told him about the Heartless and the Nobodies. He did try asking Yen Sid anything about his past but never did answer his question. Yen Sid did tell him about a group call Organization Thirteen, but why does it sound so familiar to him. He can't seem to figure it out, but he knew somehow that he met all, but all thirteen? "There weren't thirteen of them that I remember of," he said to himself. _"Wait a sec, how do I remember something when I can't remember anything at all?" _he thought. The question begins to puzzle him. Then suddenly he fainted till morning. When he woke up, he wasn't in the room anymore. He looks around to see some crystal-like rock walls surrounding him, an entrance on both sides of the area, and some chests that haven't been open for a while. He tries to move but turns out his hands were tied to a rock. A dark figure wearing a top hat and some dark clothes walk in one of the entrances. "Why is she always late? She can be so powerful, but she somehow ends up late," he said to himself. "Hey you, let me go! Where am I?" he yells out. "You woke up? And you don't even remember me?" he said, looking down, sad, "tsk, tsk, tsk, this ruin all the fun, or did it? I might as well re-introduce myself. I am Mad Man Prophecies, or just call me Mad Man. Do I sound familiar to you now?" "No, I just want to get out of here," Jake said. "That's it; I'm destroying you now, with or without her here!" yell Mad Man, about to strike Jake when someone hit Mad Man in the back. In a flash, Mad Man ran out of the cave and disappears. "Are you okay?" said a lady with long black hair, a black tank top shirt, black skirt, black shoes, and black gloves. "Yup, I'm okay," Jake said as she unties him. When she finishes untying him, he rubs his hands. "Let's get out of here before he comes back," she said pulling Jake out of the cave. She took him all the way to an area where it had a nice blue floor. "I think we're safe enough here," she said, "by the way, I'm Tifa." "I'm Jake. Thanks for helping me out back there," Jake said. "No problem," Tifa said. "By the way, do you know where we're at? I never remember seeing this place in Twilight Town before?" Jake asks. "Twilight Town? This isn't Twilight Town, its Hallow Bastion," Tifa said. "Really? I'm in Hallow Bastion? Wait… Yen Sid!" he yell out, "he'll be wondering where I disappear off to." "Calm down, okay? I have friends that can help you. I'll take you to them," Tifa said. "Thank you Tifa," Jake said as they walk off.

* * *

**

**"What is up with you crashing the ship!" complain Yuffie. "You're worst than my brother when he first learn to fly ships," said Rikku. "But I sense her piloting skills great," said the other Riku. "Yeah, how come you can pilot this so good but yet you can't land a little thing," said Rikku. "Well there's a long funny story to it…" said Darlene.**

_**Flashback…**_

**"Axel, please? You promise!" said Darlene in the Castle That Never Was. "All aright! I'll teach you how to fly a Gummi Ship if you promise to stop bothering me!" said Axel. Roxas appear out of the corner surprising them. "And I'll come to," Roxas said. "Yay, the more the merrier," said Darlene. "Fine Roxas, but just only you," Axel said. They went to the port that was starting to become abandon because after learning that they can teleport to worlds without the fuss of the ride became so much easier that the Gummi ship wasn't needed anymore. They chose the Gummi ship that was functional and also that wasn't falling apart. "Okay Darlene, now let's see what you gooooott!" yell Axel. Roxas was just enjoying the lurch as Darlene started driving toward asteroids. "Darlene, watch out!" scream Axel. Roxas was screaming just for the heck of it, while Darlene dodge and shoot the asteroids that were in her way. When they started heading back to the castle, Axel asks the question. "Darlene, why did you want me to teach you how to ride a Gummi ship when you already know how?" ask Axel. "One, this is my first time driving and I guess I already knew how, but two, do you know how to land?" ask Darlene. "Don't look at me, I promise how to teach but I don't know how to land myself, Roxas?" Axel said as he looks at Roxas. "Don't look at me, I just came for the ride," said Roxas. "Darlene!" yell Axel. "AAAAHHH!" they all scream.**

**CRASH! Darlene crash all three of them into one of the castle's towers. "AXEL!" yell Xemnas. Since then Xemnas reassign Axel to Castle Oblivion.**

**_Flashback ends._**

"…**but I'm not telling," said Darlene. "What! Come on," said Yuffie. _"Good thing they can't see my flashbacks," _thought Darlene. "Is everybody okay?" said a guy behind them. They turn around to see none other than Hercules. "Yeah we're fine," said Yuffie. "Oh, hi Yuffie. I see you came back to enter in another tournament, huh?" said Hercules. "Yup, and I brought some friends along, too," she said. Hercules looks at the other three. "Hi there, I'm Hercules," he said. "I'm Darlene," she said. "I'm Rikku, and he's also Riku too," said Rikku. "That's cool; come on, I'll take you guys to Phil so he can register you guys in," Hercules said. As they were walking they saw the Olympus Coliseum. "Wow, it's big," said Rikku. "I can't wait to go fight," said Darlene. "Hold on there a sec," said a horned, little, goat-guy thing. "Huh?" Darlene said. "Two words: You can't enter!" he said. "Why? Besides that's three words," said Darlene. "Because you must prove to me that you can be a hero," he said. "Phil, just let her join in the tournament," said Hercules. "Wait, you're Phil?" said Rikku. "That's me all right, and you two must prove me that you can be heroes," he said. "Hey, what about him?" Rikku said pointing at the other Riku. "He's crazy enough to go in a tournament blindfolded," said Phil. "Hey," said Riku. "But we are heroes," said Darlene. "Yeah, and we came to help Riku anyway," said Rikku. "Fine, just take my training course to show me what you got," Phil said showing them the way to the course.

* * *

**

**Axel hid in the cave as he waits for Vexen to leave Larxene's cell. "Now Larxene, be a good little girl, and go to sleep," said Vexen as he snapped his fingers walking out. The bars reform itself behind him as he walk toward Replica Riku, still knock out. "Riku, get up! This is no time for a nap," said Vexen. Riku stir a bit. "Fine, just stay there anyway, it's your turn to watch Larxene," Vexen said before he left. Replica Riku just went back to sleep, knowing there's no one to bother Larxene anyway. _"Okay, how am I going to get Larxene without waking up Riku?" _he thought, _"Duh, passage way, but I have to get to the other wall." _Just then everything started to turn dark. _"What is up with this world? But this darkness can be useful right now,"_ thought Axel as he came out of the hole and went to Larxene's cell without waking or stepping on Riku. He reached the bars just in time before it turns completely dark. He snaps his fingers and the bars open for him. He went inside and snaps again. The bars reform themselves. He looks around the cell and surprising it had some strange glow inside. There is a bed near the corner of the wall and on the bed is Larxene. "Larxene," said Axel as he run to her bed. Larxene was trying to stay awake, but was also stun. "Larxene, what have he done to you?" said Axel. "Axel, is that you?" said Larxene. Axel was surprise that she can still talk, but barely. "It's me Larxene, and I'm getting you out of here," said Axel. "But how? Why do you want to…?" "You want to meet that girl, do ya?" Axel said, "Come on; let me carry you since you can't move at all." Axel lifts her up and carries her. He created a portal, hopefully leading him to the one Namine create to get him in here. When he came out of the portal, it was still pitch black, but a strange light was near the distance. _"That must be the portal," _he thought as he walks towards it carrying Larxene. He was about to walk into it when someone push then off the side. "You're not leaving that easily Axel," said Zexion. "Aw Zexion, are you still upset of what I did to you with Replica Riku?" Axel said. "You betray us is what you did," Zexion answer. "Fine, I did betray you, got it memorize?" said Axel. "Already had," said Zexion, pushing Axel again but accidentally into the strange portal. Zexion also got himself into it.

* * *

**

**Announcer: "Now audience you saw the five that stay and the five that left. Now let's find out now who will be the lucky three to be moving on the last round? First up…"**

**Demyx was hanging out in the backstage area looking for another song to sing when Valerie came by. "Hey Demyx, what you're doing?" said Valerie. "I'm looking for a song to sing for this round," said Demyx. "So are you going to sing the song I gave you?" ask Valerie. "I been thinking about it, and if I do make it to the final three, I'll sing it just for you, okay?" said Demyx. "Yay!" she said hugging him. One of the staff fish came to them and ask "Demyx what song are you singing?" "I'll be singing _Headstrong,_" said Demyx. "And you, Valerie?" said the fish. "I'll be singing _Trap in a Box_ by No Doubt," (Just in case you viewers don't know,) said Valerie. "Thank you and Demyx, you'll be on in a couple of minutes, so be ready to go upstage," said the fish and swim off. "I guess I'll see you later Valerie," said Demyx swimming away. _"Oh the judge is going to like this,"_ thought Valerie.

* * *

**

_**(Ring tone)**_

♪**_I sign in with a, haven't you people ever heard of… closing the God damn door NO! It's much better to face these kinds of things! With a sense of a voice rationality. I sign in! Haven't you people ever heard of! ♫_**

**Me: Hello?**

**Caller talking in a creeping voice: You have seven days.**

**Me: What? (Caller hangs up)**

**Mr. E: Who was that?**

**Me: I think it was SCG prank calling us now.**

**Hellsangel: And we were having so much fun.**

**Valerie: Guys, I'm about to sing.**

**Me: Sorry Valerie.**

**Hellsangel: We're still in the story huh?**

**Mr. E: Yup.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Yazoo: Wow you have a creepy voice.**

**SGC: Thank you for noticing, now what should I say next? (Creepy like) **

**Me: Ah, Ha I knew it was …**

**SGC: Sonichica! (Hugging her)**

**Me: Okay, okay, just stop squeezing me I can't breathe. (Choking)**

**Yazoo: Can we just start the story now. (Complaining)**

**Me: Yazoo! (Escapes from SCG's grip and tackles down Yazoo again.)**

**Yazoo: Okay, you got me again, now can we start the story?**

**Me: Okay, but after this chapter we got to find Sonic.

* * *

**

"**What do you mean they're not here!" yelled Tifa. "They just left to the Olympic Coliseum," said Cid. "It's just only me, Cid, and Merlin," said Aerith. "Will, can you let Jake stay here for a while; I'm still searching for…" "We can't today, we promise Merlin we'll go with him later," said Cid. "I guess you will have to watch him for a bit," said Aerith. Outside of the house, Jake sat there waiting for Tifa to come out. He looks at the sword they gave him. _"They say it might be my, but why didn't Namine give it to me? Or maybe in a way she did give it to me but through Yen Sid?"_ he thought. Then suddenly four shadows, two neo-shadows, and three soldiers heartless appear. "What the freak?" said Jake standing up with a sword in his hands. One of the neo-shadows tries to attack him but he blocks it. Then the others started to attack him. After dodging and attacking them, then all of a sudden he said "Thunder." Thunder came out of no where and destroys them all. Tifa came out of the house moments after the battle. "I guess you're staying with me until Leon comes back from where ever he went," said Tifa. "Tifa did you saw me fighting right now?" said Jake. "You were fighting right now?" said Tifa. "Never mind," said Jake_. "It probably was a coincident when I said thunder,"_ Jake _thought_, walking with Tifa. "What do you mean?" said Tifa "Well I said _Thunder _and thunder came out of the sky," said Jake. "That's a magic spell. Don't tell me that you don't know about your magic spells, like Thunder, Fire, Blizzard, and Cure of course, these spells help you when you need it, but I'm not much of a spell caster. I'm more of a fighter," said Tifa. "Oh, I didn't know until you told me about this right now, that's cool," said Jake. They walk on to the market place where they were greeted by Uncle Scrooge. "Why hello Tifa, what a great day to make some ice cream," said Uncle Scrooge, "and who's this young fellow?" "Uncle Scrooge, this is Jake," said Tifa. "Hi Uncle Scrooge, nice to meet you," Jake said. "The pleasure is my, now excuse me, I think my new ice cream is ready," Uncle Scrooge said when he heard a ding. He walk into the cooler and came out with three popsicles. "Here have a try, I hope they came out right?" he said as he gave Tifa and Jake one. They all tried it at the same time and realize it was too sour. "Yikes, too sour," said Jake. "I was hoping this batch was actually it," said Uncle Scrooge gloomily. "Don't worry Uncle Scrooge, you'll get your flavor right," said Tifa. "I guess I'll try again," said Uncle Scrooge walking back into the cooler. "I wonder what flavor he actually wanted?" ask Jake to Tifa. "I really don't know yet. He won't tell me until he actually gets it right," said Tifa, and they walk on.

* * *

**

**"I can't believe you guys finished my course under a minute!" exclaim Phil. Darlene had a set of pointed machete swords in her hand and Rikku had twin blade swords. "Yup Phil, I think we're ready to sign up in the tournament," said Rikku. "So now you have to let us sign," said Darlene. "Hold on a sec! You think I'll let you in just because you fought barrels under a minute," said Phil. "Yeah," said everyone. "Well, you got to show how you're like to the actual thing," said Phil. "What do you mean Phil? Just let them in the tournament, they'll prove it to you there," said Riku. "If they are going to show me how they are like to the actual thing, they must join this tournament," said Phil. "But Phil… I mean yes, we'll join the tournament," said Darlene and they walk into the coliseum. "Yup I'll let you join the… hey!" said Phil, running after them.

* * *

****"Guys, you know Phil won't give up that easily," said Hercules, "how you tricked Phil that easily?" "Just some reverse psychology," said Riku. "Come on Darlene, I think they called us," said Rikku tugging Darlene. "Wait, we were already signed in?" said Darlene. "Yup, I sign you in, just in case," said Yuffie. "Come on Darlene, before we get disqualified," said Rikku. The whole gang, except Hercules, went into the arena.

* * *

**

**Axel came out of the portal, still carrying Larxene, who apparently fell asleep. _"That's a relieve," _Axel thought. Namine got up, surprised to see him back. "You got her," she said. "Yup, but she's not doing to well," Axel said. Just then, another person came out of the portal, and the portal disappeared after that. "Zexion you're here, too? Namine, make another portal to send him back," commanded Axel. "I can't Axel, I wasted too much of my power to keep this portal going. You know I need most of it to help…" "Yeah I know you need your power to help me, but what about Zexion?" interrupted Axel. Zexion woke up and got himself up. He looks around and saw that he was in a white room. "Where am I? Back in Castle Oblivion?" he said. He look at Axel and then to Namine. "I'm back here, am I?" Zexion said. "Yup, and now you tell me what you guys have been doing to Larxene in that world of yours'?" said Axel. "Axel, I need you to put Larxene in the recovery chamber right now," said Namine. "Okay, but I have to go back to the Organization soon before they get suspicious," said Axel, "and you stay here, Zexion. If they know that you somehow came back from the dead, then… will I don't know what then, but I don't want to know," Axel said as he left with Namine, still carrying Larxene. They left Zexion in the room by himself. He saw the chair Namine was sitting on and sat on it. _"I wonder how Namine had the power to create such a portal to get into the heartless world?"_ he thought, _"I wonder if it was the same for Larxene, but Vexen said it was because of her heartless part."_ "Ienzo," "What the freak? Nobody call me that name since.." said Zexion. DiZ appear right in front of him. "Ienzo," "I'm Zexion now," said Zexion. "Well, Zexion… I need you to tell me what you've been doing to poor Larxene," said DiZ. "His name is Vexen, and I won't tell," said Zexion. "Zexion, I would like to know before things get really out of hand," said DiZ. "What do you mean?" said Zexion. "They awaken Rayka," said DiZ. "They what? I warn them of the terrible power she has. Once she reach full power, there's no telling what will happen," said Zexion. "That's why I need to know what Vexen did to her," said DiZ. "All right, he use some type of potion to mostly make her sleep, but the more he use the same potion, the less she sleep. On one of her escapes she somehow created a portal back to the World That Never Was, but Marluxia stop her before she had the chance to escape. Since then Vexen try making the potion stronger to make her sleep longer like right now," said Zexion. "Thank you," said DiZ and he left. Then Namine came in the room. "Axel just left right now and Larxene is in the recovery chamber. DiZ just came in there and said he'll take care of her. And I have a favor to ask would you…"

* * *

**

"**_I can't believe I'm going to sing this,"_ Demyx thought. "Now here is Demyx!" said the Announcer. _"This isn't going to end well!"_ he thought. "You make me feel like a WOMAN!"**

**When he finish the song, the audience and the judges were like "I can't believe he just sang that…"**

"**I can't believe you just sang that right now. Was it how I told you that you sounded like a girl a bit on your first song?" Hellsangel said. "Demyx, did you just sang that?" said Mr. E speechless. "(Chuckling a bit) You know you are a fool for singing that, but in your case… an idiot," said the mysterious judge. The audience were like boo to the judge again. "Will let's here it for Demyx!" said the announcer. There was a lot of cheer in the audience and some were still "I can't believe he just sang that…" "Now our last singer, also has been one of your favorites audience, is none other than the lovely mermaid, VALERIE! And she'll be singing a song call Sephiroth, and we have a special guest. Playing the piano of this song is Tory the Extraordinary!"**

**(Tory starts playing the piano,)**

Estuans interius ira  
vehementi  
Estuans interius ira  
vehementi  
Sephiroth!

Sephiroth!

**(Something strange starts to happen in the background)**

Estuans interius ira  
vehementi  
Estuans interius ira  
vehementi  
Sephiroth!

Sephiroth!

**(A figure starts to form in the background)**

Sors, immanis

**(Figure gets clearer)****  
**Et, innanis

**(You see one wing)**  
Sors, immanis

**(It tries to walk but it's sort of stuck)**  
Et, innanis

Estuans interius ira  
vehementi  
Estuans interius ira  
vehementi  
Sephiroth!

"**Where the freak am I?" it said. Valerie turn around and scream**  
"Sephiroth!"

**Sephiroth took out his long sword and started to slash the place. Valerie duck and swim out of there along with Tory. Everybody else and even the judges started swimming out of the place too. Sephiroth was just slashing everywhere and since he can't swim, he started to get himself upside down without realizing it. When everybody left, the last judge went toward Sephiroth. "I always wonder why you summon yourself every time someone sings your song?" he asks. "I really don't know why I keep doing that, because last time I was in some kid's birthday party. I'm leaving now," said Sephiroth, and he disappear. When everybody heard the news that Sephiroth left, they came back to their seats but now the place is wrecked. "Valerie we really did love your singing," said Hellsangel. "But we're really sorry that we have to-" said Mr. E. "We have to disqualified you for summoning Sephiroth," said the last Judge. There was some boos in the audience. "But I didn't know that he would appear," said Valerie. "You know what, I got an idea," said Hellsangel.

* * *

**

**Announcer: "Now in third place and receiving the third place trophy is our favorite Valerie!" Hellsangel gives the trophy to Valerie. "In second place, and receiving the second place, is the King's daughter Ariel!" Mr. E gave Ariel her second place trophy. "And now, our grand prize winner, and still in the shock that I still can't believe he sang that song, is none other than, DEMYX!" "I won? I won! I can't believe I won!" yell Demyx. The last judge gave him his first place trophy but when he was about to give him his money, he snatch it away. "What's wrong with you? I won that money fair and square," Demyx said. "But you own me Demyx," he said and he took off his seaweed trench coat. "Sai'x!" yell Demyx. "Exactly, and stop messing around with this world. We have to go, come on Valerie, like I promise," said Sai'x. "Yay," said Valerie and went to the portal Sai'x made. "What was that all about?" said Hellsangel. "Was that Sai'x from the Organization?" said Mr. E. "Guys, we need to get Valerie back," said Tory. "Yeah, let's get out of this world," said Hellsangel, and they left. "That was awkward," said the announcer.

* * *

****Me: Sonic! Where are you?**

**SGC: Sonic, come out now!**

**Yazoo: What did Sonic told me before he left?**

**Me: What did he told you!**

**Yazoo: He said that he had to get ready for something, but he never told me what.**

**Me: Let's go! (Grabs SCG and Yazoo)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Me: I found you Sonic!**

**Sonic: How did you find me?**

**Me: Your new game.**

**SGC: How did we get into this game?**

**Yazoo: I don't know really, but we do have to get out.**

**Me: Come on Sonic, you're coming with us. (Drags Sonic)**

**Sonic: Okay Sonicchica I'm coming. Here's the story.

* * *

**

**"So Jake, you said you came from Twilight Town, but how did you end up here?" ask Tifa sitting down on a ledge with Jake near the market place. "I really don't know how, I was at Yen Sid's place when I was kidnapped, I guess," Jake said. "You guess?" said Tifa. "Yeah, I was in the guest room thinking of something and I probably must have fallen asleep when he came to kidnap me," said Jake. "He said you know him, do you actually know him?" ask Tifa. "I don't know. I guess I do but I loss my memory. I do remember something about the Organization, but when did they called themselves the Organization 13? That's what puzzles me last night," Jake said. "I sort of heard about the Organization 13, but I been busy lately searching for my friend," said Tifa. Then something appears right behind them. They turn around and saw Sephiroth all wet. "Sephiroth?" said Tifa ready to attack. "Not now, I'm not in the mood to fight, and I'm soak and wet," said Sephiroth, walking away. "That was weird," said Jake. "Yeah, I got to warn you about Sephiroth, he's my friend's arch enemy, and he's a bad guy," said Tifa. "So who is your friend?" ask Jake. "Well he's…" (Another thing appears) "Is this the Olympic Coliseum?" said a voice behind them. "Nope, wrong world. It's two worlds down," said Tifa not turning around. "Thank you," he said and disappears. "What is up with this area?" ask Jake. "For some weird reason, all the people who comes to this world for the first time lands over here," said Tifa. _"Maybe Yen Sid will appear over here," _thought Jake, and they sat there for a while.

* * *

**

**"Wow Rikku, we're in the Semi-final," said Darlene. "And after this round we can fight Hercules," said Rikku. "Hey Riku, you're pretty awesome, even if you are blindfolded," said Darlene. "This tournament is helping me a lot," said Riku. Yuffie came in looking really mad. "What's wrong Yuffie?" ask Darlene. "Who's our next match?" ask Riku. Before Yuffie answer them they were already called for their final match. When they walk into the arena, they saw why Yuffie was upset. Their Semi opponents were… "Leon! How could you?" scream out Yuffie. Leon stood there, ready to attack, listening to all of Yuffie's complaints. "Yuffie, calm down. You know you can fight him right now," said Leon's partner. "Good idea Cloud," Yuffie said and use one of her ninja teleports to teleport right behind Leon and attack him, but Leon dodge. Yuffie kept trying to attack Leon, while try to dodge it. "So that leave us to you, huh?" said Rikku. "You three against me? This should be interesting," said Cloud. He jumps into the air and strike the ground where Darlene and Riku was standing on. They jump out of the way in time to avoid his attack. Rikku cling on to Darlene's jacket. "Darlene, are you sure you can handle him?" Rikku ask. "Sure I can, Rikku. Don't worry just stay on my shoulder. Hey blindfold Riku, let's team up," said Darlene. "Let's," said Riku, and they both attack Cloud at the same time. Cloud dodges both of their attacks and counter attacks them. "He's tougher than he looks," said Darlene. "Let's try this, Aurora Beam!" yell Riku. "Fire Machetes Strike!" said Darlene, sending an X mark flame toward Cloud. With just one swing, Cloud blocks both attacks. But Darlene came jumping toward Cloud, with her machetes still in flame. She strike Cloud and also burn him a bit. Cloud jump back and try to strike Darlene, but she guard it. Riku came just in time to strike Cloud while he was defenseless. Darlene was about to do an Icy Strike when a dark portal appear in the middle of the arena. Everybody stop what they were doing. A man came out of the portal with a black cloak. "I can't believe it," said Darlene, "Zexion!" Darlene ran toward him and hugs him. "Zexion how is it possible?" said Riku. "I didn't know you were here Riku, but do me a favor, don't tell the other members that I'm alive somehow," said Zexion. "Wait, you're also one of those Organization members?" said Leon. "I once was, but now I need to take Darlene somewhere right now," said Zexion. "Take me where? You're not making any sense to me Zexion. First I was told that the key blade master kill you, and now you're right here standing in front of me, not telling me where I'm going. You know what, I'm leaving," said Darlene, running off the arena. "Oh no, stop her Leon," said Yuffie. Leon chase after Darlene. "Darlene, wait! Stop, we'll help you!" yelled Leon, but it was too late. Darlene made it to the crash Gummi ship and took off. Cloud and Yuffie came moments later. "She got away," said Cloud. "Let's take my Gummi ship to chase her," said Leon. "Um… Guys, where is Rikku?" "I saw him still in the arena with that guy," said Cloud. "Not that Riku, the other Rikku," said Yuffie. "Still with Darlene," said Leon.

* * *

**

**In the arena, Riku was ready to strike Zexion, remembering what he tried to do to him in Castle Oblivion. "Watch it Riku, I'm not here to pick a fight on you," said Zexion. "Tell me about that," said Riku. "I'll explain things in time, but we have another crisis to worry about," said Zexion. Riku wasn't listening to him. "I know you must have sense it too, when it awoken," said Zexion. "You mean that dark energy that spread throughout the worlds," said Riku, "I sense it too, but it's not strong." "It will become stronger in time if we don't stop, that's why we need Darlene," said Zexion. "I have other matters to attend to right now," said Riku and went into a portal he just made. "I do too," said Zexion and went back into his own portal.

* * *

**

**"Wow, where are we?" said Valerie, now a human being, wearing jeans and her cheetah shirt. The other two members were wearing their cloaks again. "We are in the World That Never Was," said Sai'x, "Valerie, would you just wait right here? I have to talk to Demyx and I'll be right back," said Sai'x. "Okay," said Valerie. Sai'x grab Demyx cloak and drag him out of the room. When they were out of earshot of Valerie, Sai'x started to get a little berserk to Demyx. "Demyx! Where is that girl?" said Sai'x. "Why I was searching for her right now when this fish mention about-" Demyx said before Sai'x interrupted him. "Ocean Karaoke, I know. I was lucky enough to disguise myself to be one of the judges, and you also paid me back. Now Xemnas is upset with you and if you don't find Dar-" Roxas ran into Sai'x in that moment. "Watch where you going!" said Sai'x. "Sorry Sai'x," said Roxas and took off. Axel came running after. "Roxas wait!" Axel said before Sai'x grabs his hood. "Axel, I have a little job. Do see that room over there?" said Sai'x. "I don't have time for this," said Axel but Sai'x drags Axel to the room. "There's a girl name Valerie in that room and I want you to meet her," said Sai'x. "But I'm…" said Axel. But Sai'x tosses Axel in the room and locks the door. "What was that all about?" said Axel. "Are you Axel?" said Valerie. "Um… yup, I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorize?" said Axel. "Yay," said Valerie, hugging him.

* * *

**

**Outside of the room, after Sai'x lock the door, he went back to Demyx. "Now Demyx, I need you to go find Darlene, right now before Xemnas actually knows that Darlene is not in the castle at all!" yell Sai'x. Demyx was afraid to see Sai'x go berserk on him that he ran into a portal he just made. As for Sai'x, he took his claymore out and started hitting objects as he walk down the hallway.

* * *

**

**Namine sat there, now waiting for Zexion's return, hoping he brought Darlene back. She went back to her sketching, finishing the details. A dark portal appears and came out Zexion. Namine was hoping to see Darlene but she never came out of the portal. "What happen, Zexion?" ask Namine. "She ran off, and escape from the Olympic Coliseum world," said Zexion. "I was afraid of that," said Namine, "she could have gone to any world, unless…" (She looked at her drawing that she just finishing. Two great beasts, one of great evil, and another of great power, fighting each other,) "she's in the Pride Rock," she said. "What! In that world! There's no telling what animal you'll become in that world," said Zexion. "I know, but we need to get Darlene," said Namine. "Right, than I will go there this instant," said Zexion creating another portal to the Pride Lands. Right after he left, DiZ came in. "Namine, Larxene woke up," he said. "She did?" Namine said getting up, and head over to the recovery chamber.

* * *

**

**Me: What's wrong SGC?**

**SGC: This chapter was a little short.**

**Yazoo: Really? Do you think you're having a writer's block?**

**Me: I might a bit but…**

**SGC: Sonicchica, you can't have a writer's block, we need you to keep writing the story!**

**(Hellsangel, Mr. E and Tory the Extraordinary came in.)**

**Me: Hey, the rest of the gang is here!**

**Tory: But Valerie still is in the story!**

**Mr. E: And we can't find her.**

**Hellsangel: Did you guys read the story? She's with Axel.**

**Mr. E and Tory: Oh…**

**SGC: Actually, Uh oh.**

**Sonic: That doesn't sound good.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Me: So, what do you guys want to do?**

**SGC: Play videogames, or watch a movie?**

**Mr. E: Monkey Ball 2!**

**Tory: A movie.**

**Hellsangel: Movie.**

**Sonic: Sonic Riders!**

**Yazoo: Movie.**

**SGC: And you, Sonicchica? **

**Sonicchica: A movie.**

**SGC: Okay, movies got more votes than games.**

**Yazoo: I have Final Fantasy 7 ready. **

**Me: Here's the story, and since I haven't said this for a while, I don't own any Kingdom Heart characters (Just the games), Sonic the Hedgehog, Yazoo, Final Fantasy 7 the Movie (I wish I have it), Monkey Ball 2, and Sonic Riders.

* * *

**

**Jake and Tifa left the spot they were at. Apparently there were sort of annoyed by people ending up in the wrong world, asking for directions. _"I was hoping that Yen Sid would come this way," _he thought. "Hey guys, I want you to try my ice cream now," said Uncle Scrooge as they pass by. "Okay," said Tifa. Uncle Scrooge gave them another popsicle, and they try it at the same time. "This time, the popsicle tastes a little too sweet for me," said Tifa. "It's okay, I guess, but I still can taste the sour flavor in this popsicle," said Jake. "Wrong again, I guess I have to try again," said Uncle Scrooge. Tifa and Jake said their good byes and head back to the house Tifa was in. "Let's see if they got back from…" "Tifa!" said Yuffie. "Hey Yuffie, I heard you guys went to the Olympic Coliseum," said Tifa. "Sorry, but it was a bit short notice, but right now we're trying to track down our new friend," said Yuffie. Then Yuffie notice Jake right next to her. "I see you also made a new friend," said Yuffie. "This is Jake," said Tifa. "Hi," said Jake. "Hi Jake, I'm Yuffie," said Yuffie. "Yuffie, come over here, I need you to tell me which Gummi ship you guys took," said Cid. "Cid, you're still are?" ask Tifa. "Yup, they came in just before me and Aerith left. Aerith went ahead with Merlin, but I stay behind to help," said Cid. "We took your blue one," said Yuffie. "The blue one! That's my best Gummi!" said Cid. "She chooses it," said Yuffie. Leon stood there waiting for Cid to track down the Gummi ship. "Who is your friend that took your Gummi ship?" ask Jake. "Her name is Darlene, and we met her a day ago," said Yuffie. "Darlene? Darlene was here!" exclaim Jake. "Do you know her?" ask Tifa. "No, I was told to find," said Jake. "Who told you to find her?" said Yuffie "I found her," said Cid. "Where is she?" ask Yuffie. "Near a world call Pride Rock," said Cid. "Let's go," said Leon. "I'm coming too," said Jake. "There is a problem with this world you know," said Cid. "What do you mean?" ask Yuffie. "You can't land the Gummi ship in this world and you turn into animals when you enter that world," said Cid. "We'll figure out a way," said Leon. "I'll stay here, and tell Aerith where you guys went," said Tifa. "Then let's go!" said Yuffie.

* * *

**

**"Hey Darlene, where are we?" ask Rikku, still sitting on Darlene's shoulder. "We're at Pride Rock," said Darlene. "We're actually in Pride Rock?" Rikku ask. "Yes, but I can't land the Gummi ship in this world. You'll have to stay here to watch the ship for me, please?" ask Darlene. "I guess I can. Besides, I'm afraid what animal I'll become," said Rikku. "Thank you Rikku," said Darlene and went into the world. Rikku flue the Gummi ship out of site as Darlene transformed into teenage lioness. _"Now to find Simba," _she thought, and head to the jungle.

* * *

**

**In the Elephant Graveyard, Zexion came out of the portal, looking like a gray teenagehyena. "I was afraid of this," Zexion said to himself. His hair was still the same, but his nose isn't that big like a regular hyena would have in this world. "_Will at least my nose isn't that big,"_ he thought. "Hey guys," said Banzai, "we have an outcast in our territory." "Ha-ha," said Ed. "Shenzi, what do you think we should do? Shenzi?" said Banzai. Shenzi was into her thoughts that she didn't notice Banzai talking to her. "I think we should give him our welcome committee," said Shenzi. All three of them ran down to meet him and see who he was. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" said Banzai. "Ha, ha, hee, hee," laughed Ed. "Yeah big guy?" said Shenzi getting near to him. "I don't have time for this," said Zexion, trying to leave but they surrounded him. "You're not leaving that easily," said Banzai. "Fine, I'm Zexion and I'm looking for my friend," said Zexion. "So Zexion, where are you going in such a rush? Stay a while with us, and I'll show you around," said Shenzi. "What! Shenzi what's wrong with you?" Banzai said. "Why I mean… Get out of my sight and I don't be in our territory again!" yelled Shenzi. Zexion look pleased to hear that and he left. "What was that?" said Banzai upset. "Why I don't know what got into me?" said Shenzi. "Ha -ha -ha," laugh Ed. "It's not funny Ed," said Shenzi. "I know, let's talk to the baboon," said Banzai. "Great idea Banzai, let's go," said Shenzi.

* * *

**

**"SO Axel, where are you taking me?" ask Valerie. "What? Sai'x just told me to say hi to you," said Axel. "Yeah, but he promise me a little date with you," said Valerie. "Really?" said Axel.

* * *

**

**Me: Yazoo, will you pass the popcorn?**

**Yazoo: Certainly. (Passes the popcorn)**

**SGC: We're just barely starting the movie.**

**(Axel and Valerie comes in)**

**Hellsangel: Valerie!**

**Valerie: Hellsangel! Sonicchica!**

**Me: Valerie! And Axel? What are you doing here out of the story?**

**Axel: Just taking her out a date.**

**Sonic: Okay you two love birds. You guys will sit here, and the movie is starting. Have fun with your special friend.**

**Axel: She's not my special… (SHH) Okay.**

**(30 minutes in the movie)**

**Axel: Val, I'll be right back. (Leaves his seat and goes to the restroom) (Val checks out his butt.)

* * *

**

**Axel escapes to a portal in the restroom. When he came out of the portal Namine stood there waiting for him. "Axel come quick, Larxene is awake," said Namine. "She is?" said Axel following Namine. They walk into a room that was white and bright. Larxene was sitting on a chair near a table. "Larxene, Axel is here," said Namine. "What took you Axel?" said Larxene. "What took me? What do you mean?" complain Axel. "You said you'll tell me about the girl," said Larxene. "Well I was going to but you fell asleep," said Axel. "Come on Axel, Namine won't tell me," said Larxene, starting to get piss. "All right, I'll tell you about her, just get it memorizes," said Axel. "Where did you get that from?" said Larxene. "Do you want me to tell you about her or not?" said Axel. "Enough you two," said DiZ appearing out of nowhere. "DiZ," said Namine. "I don't want you to tell Larxene about her, not just yet." "What is up with you people?" said Larxene. "Larxene, you're not fully recover from Vexen's potion, and I would like you to rest a bit," said DiZ. Larxene sat there upset. "Axel, I need you to go to the Pride Lands to help out Zexion. He's having a little trouble finding Darlene," DiZ said. _"So that's her name,"_ thought Larxene _"sounds a bit like my name." _"Yeah but before I go, may I ask a little favor with Namine," ask Axel. "If it's about you and Valerie, I can't help you there," said Namine. "What! She still thinks I'm in the bathroom!" said Axel. "Axel actually has a date," smile Larxene, "and I thought we can't have feelings." "All right I'll go now to the Pride Lands," said Axel and he left.

* * *

**

"**So you actually, finally, should up in Hallow Bastion, but I don't have Jake anymore," said Mad Man. "So you let this one person attack you in the back and ran!" said Rayka. "Yes, but I couldn't fight her. That was Tifa," said Mad Man. "What is up with guys and that girl?" said Rayka, "no matter, I feel strong enough now." "What did you do to the girl?" ask Mad Man. "I made sure that wizard you told me didn't sense any of my powers in her, and I left her with her friends," she said. "That was nice of you," said Mad Man. "But I wasn't trying to create suspicion," said Rayka, "Anyway, where did that brat go? Last time I heard they were going to a world." "I did spy at them and I heard they were going to the Pride Lands," said Mad Man. "The Pride Lands huh? I heard about that world. I can't go there, not yet," she said "That's right, your…" Mad Man said, before Sephiroth came in. "What happen to you?" ask Rayka. "Under water Karaoke," said Sephiroth, "and you Rayka, I sense your power is stronger, but not completely full." "Why thank you Sephiroth," said Rayka, "Now Mad Man I need you to go in that world, and bring both Jake and the girl." "Girl? What girl?" asks Mad Man. "A heartless girl call Darlene," said Rayka. "A heartless girl? This sounds interesting," said Sephiroth. "Right," said Mad Man and disappears. "Do you mind Rayka if I ask you something?" said Sephiroth. "What is it?" said Rayka. Sephiroth draws out his sword. "Let's let see who is stronger now?" he said. "Definitely," said Rayka summoning a spear.

* * *

**

"**_I'm so glad that I'm away from Sai'x now," _thought Demyx, _"but now this! I'm a freaking baboon or something!" _Demyx look around at the lifeless plains he was standing on. _"I don't know where to go first?" _he thought looking at his three options. _"I can go to that big rock first? But I thought I heard roaring over there, or I can go to where all those bones are at. No, too creepy. Know what I'll check out that little canyon over there. It looks pretty abandon to me," _he thought walking that way. He follows the canyon trail for a while before he started to get bored. "Man, when does this trail ends?" Demyx complain. Then up ahead a portal appears. Demyx ran to a rock structure and hid behind. When the portal disappears he saw a reddest lion with a mane like Axel's hair and color too. _"Can that be…? Nah," _thought Demyx, but when he saw the tip of the lion's tail started to go on fire, but only there, than he knew it was him. _"Maybe if I follow him, he'll lead me to Darlene, and my monkey butt will be saved!" _Demyx thought. Axel started to run the direction Demyx was following. _"Hey wait for me!" _he thought, and started jumping from rock to rock to keep up.

* * *

**

**Me: Was that an awesome movie or what?**

**Valerie: Yeah, but I wonder, do you think Axel has a cute butt?**

**SGC: Not this again.**

**Mr. E: Where is Axel anyway?**

**Hellsangel: Back in the story of course.**

**Tory: Your story is getting pretty good.**

**Valerie: I guess I'll wait for him.**

**Yazoo: Then I'll start writing the next chapter.**

**Sonic: I'll help.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Me: You guys are leaving!**

**Mr. E: I'm going on vacation right now.**

**Hellsangel: I have some other things to do.**

**Tory: I have to start packing.**

**Me: Okay guys, see you later.**

**(Mr. E, Hellsangel, and Tory left.)**

**Val: I guess we can start the story.**

**Sonic: All done.**

**Yazoo: That game is really bloody.**

**SGC: I know, its Twisted Alice.**

**Me: Not that game again. Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

**

**"Hey look, the ship!" said Yuffie in Leon's ship. "And she's scratch!" said Cid. "Darlene, we know you're in there," said Leon in the speaker. _"All shoot what should I do?" _thought Rikku in the other ship. She uses her power to drive the ship away. "She's getting away," said Leon. "Wait, it could be Rikku driving the ship," said Yuffie. "All right, then I'll beam myself to the world while you two chase the Gummi ship," said Leon. "What but…" said Yuffie, but it was already too late to stop him. He was about to step on the beam, but Jake push him out of the way. "Jake! What are you doing?" said Leon. "I have to find Darlene alone, you stay here," Jake said before he was beam down. Leon and the gang kept chasing the ship while Jake was beam down in a canyon area. When he opens his eyes, he notices that he wasn't a human anymore, but a lion cub. "What, a cub?" complain Jake, "At least I still have my hair." Then, suddenly another cub bump right into him. "Oh, watch where you're going?" said Jake. "What do you mean watch it? You were in my way," said the other cub, "I don't have time for this, and I must go." "Not without apologizing!" yells Jake tackling the cub. The cub kicks Jake off him. "You want to fight," said the cub. "Yeah I will," said Jake trying to scratch the cub but he dodge it. He tried to scratch Jake but he missed him. Then the cub stops fighting and thought up an idea. "If you don't let me leave than I'll have to use this," he said. A strange sword, that looks like a giant key, form around his mouth. "Oh yeah," said Jake, summoning his sword. The cub thought that by summoning his weapon he would scare this one off. "You're not from this world?" the cub said. "And what about you?" said Jake. "Like I said, I don't have time for this. I must hide before my friend knows that I'm in this world," said the cub. Jake looks around the area and saw a jungle nearby. "There, over there," said Jake and they both ran over there.

* * *

**

**Axel ran for a while when he stop near the ledge of the trail looking down at the two cubs that are heading toward the jungle. _"I swear that first cub looks like Roxas, but who's the other cub?"_ he thought. _"I wonder why Axel stop?" _thought Demyx, hiding behind a rock. "Can come out now Demyx," said Axel. "What, how did you know that I was here?" ask Demyx. "I can smell you, and you're not good at hiding yourself either," Axel said. "No fair," said Demyx. "What are you doing here anyway?" said Axel. "Why that brat, of course. She put me in a lot of trouble even if she's not here," said Demyx. "Come, let's go," said Axel, taking off again. "Hey wait up!" yell Demyx. _"Monkey butt," _thought Axel.

* * *

**

**"In love!" said Banzai. "Hee-hee-hee," laughs Ed. "It's not funny guys" said Shenzi. They both started to laugh. "Guys," said Shenzi. All three of them were at the lifeless plains when Shenzi notice Zexion across from them. The other two hyenas were still laughing. So Shenzi crept away from them and took off running toward Zexion. _"I sense that familiar evil around, and I don't like it_," he thought, starting to run toward the canyon. "Hey sweetie, where you going?" yell out Shenzi to Zexion. Zexion kept running as fast as he can from the canyon almost fall off the ledge Axel was at right now. Zexion look down and saw a lion and a monkey following the lion that's running. _"That lion looks a bit like Axel, and that monkey looks obvious like Demyx. Monkey butt, why monkey butt?" _he thought before being push off the ledge by Shenzi. "Oh sweetie, where are you?" said Shenzi.

* * *

**

**As for the other two hyenas, they were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice that Shenzi disappear. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, that's funny Shenzi. You in love," said Banzai, still laughing. When Shenzi didn't answer them back, that's when Banzai notices that Shenzi was gone. "Ed, where did Shenzi go?" ask Banzai. Ed just gave him an 'I don't know' look, and went back to laughing. "It's not funny Ed," said Banzai. Ed begins to calm down. "Come on Ed, let's go look for Shenzi," said Banzai, and they started heading over to the canyon.

* * *

**

**"Simba! Simba!" yell Darlene, in the jungle. "Did you hear that Pumba?" ask Timon. "Yes, I hear a familiar, green eyes lioness's roar," said Pumba. "No, not that, I hear a familiar, green eyes lioness's calling out for Simbaa!" scream Timon when he turn around to see a pair of green eyes looking at him, on the floor. "Hi Timon," said Darlene. "AH, don't ever do that to me!" complain Timon. "Hello Darlene, nice to see you again," said Pumba. "Nice to see you guys too," said Darlene, "Looking for bugs again?" "Yup, and I was about to get a good crunchy bug when you came in roaring in," said Timon. "Sorry, but have you guys seen Simba? I need to talk to him right," ask Darlene. "Yeah, I think Simba is still at the waterfall," said Pumba. "Thanks guys see ya later," said Darlene running toward the waterfall. "Hey what's the rush?" said Timon. "No time to explain," yell back Darlene. "Have she forgotten Hakuna Matata?" said Timon. "Nope, she just wants to see Simba, I guess?" said Pumba.

* * *

**

**_"Oh, who would have guessed that there was a thorn bush right under a ledge," _thought Zexion, using his darkness power to heal himself. "So Zexion, why were you hiding in a thorn bush?" joked Axel. "What, Zexion! You're alive? How did you…? Where were did you…? I'm going to tell Xemnas!" yell Demyx. Axel grabs Demyx tail and pin him down to the ground. "Look, if you tell any of the members, or most of all Xemnas that Zexion is alive, I'll skin you alive right now!" threaten Axel, showing his teeth and claws to Demyx. Demyx started to panic, and as soon as Axel let go of Demyx, he ran right up to the nearest tree. "Can we get to the jungle now? I want to find Darlene fast…" said Zexion before he heard, "Oh Zexion, where are you my sweetie-pie? I know you're down here!" yelled Shenzi. Axel began to grin at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?" joke Axel. "Let's just go," said Zexion, and they both left, with Demyx trailing from behind.

* * *

**

**Larxene was sitting on top of her messing around with her new set of kunai that Namine gave her. _"Why does Axel get all the fun?"_ she thought, _"I feel read to fight and I'm completely heal from Vexen's potion. But who's Darlene and what's so special about her? Why does Axel know so much about her? Come to think about it, does the rest of the Organization knew about her? And if they did, then why not tell me?" _"Larxene," said Namine. Larxene jump and almost fell to the floor, "Don't scare me like that witch," said Larxene. "I'm sorry but if you really want to go meet her, you'll have to go to the Pride Lands," said Namine. "Yeah I know, but being an animal isn't my thing," said Larxene. "This is your only chance to go there before DiZ comes back," said Namine, winking at her. "Wait, DiZ isn't here? Where did he…?" "Just left to see a friend real quick, but you better decide now," said Namine. Larxene stood up from the bed. "Then I guess I'm going," said Larxene, creating a portal to the Pride Lands and left. "Good luck," said Namine.

* * *

**

**Me: Mr. E!**

**(Mr. E appears out of nowhere.)**

**Mr. E: What where am I? Am I still in…?**

**(I start to take down Mr. E.)**

**Yazoo: You two stop fighting.**

**Valerie: Go Sonicchica! Pin him down.**

**Luxord: Come on take your bets here! Sonicchica vs. Mr. E!**

**Sonic: I bet Sonicchica will win!**

**SGC: If this is about the reviews in my story, then I'm out of here, but who wants to miss this.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Slowly Going Crazy: Anyway, since Sonicchica is too busy wrestling Mr. E about his review he put in my story and everyone else is also taking bets with Luxord, I'm taking over for the minute. (Smiles evilly.) **

**Kadaj: Yes, and after taking over this story we can finally have that reunion!**

**SGC: Reunion? What Reunion?**

**Kadaj: You know that one…**

**SGC: Sephiroth is in this story.**

**Kadaj: Oh… I'm out of ideas.**

**SGC: Alright… here's the story.

* * *

**

Both Jake and the cub ran all the way into the jungle until they were both deep enough in the jungle for nobody to notice. "Alright, so where were we?" said Jake, about to summon his sword when the cub stop him. "Why are we still fighting?" said the cub. "I don't know, I haven't had a decent fight since I was in Hallow Bastion," said Jake. "Hallow Bastion, huh? So you're really not from this world," said the cub. "So are you really from the Pride Lands?" ask Jake. "Not really, I'm just here because two of my friends went to this world without telling me," said the cub, "What's your name?" "Oh, my name? It's Jake, what's your name?" said Jake. "It's Roxas, so what are you doing in this world?" ask Roxas. "I'm looking for a girl name Darlene," said Jake. Roxas was sort of shock hearing the name. "What's wrong Roxas? Do you know her?" ask Jake. "She's one of my friends that that came here without telling me," said Roxas. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Jake, "but I need your help finding her. Please Roxas, she might tell you why she didn't come here with you," said Jake. "All right, I think she's probably with Simba," said Roxas. "Okay then, let's go," said Jake, and they both left.

* * *

Axel and Zexion finally stop for a rest in the jungle. As for Demyx, he was really tire of trying to keep up with Zexion and Axel that he collapses right to the floor. "Do you think we lost her Axel," said Zexion, panting. "You mean your girlfriend, yeah we lost her," said Axel still joking about it. "Can you stop that and be serious for once," said Zexion. "Okay, okay Zexion," said Axel. "Good, now we have to find Darlene and bring her back to DiZ," said Zexion. "Yeah and what will we do to Demyx?" ask Axel. "We'll ask Namine to erase his memory," said Zexion. Demyx got up when he heard Namine's name. "What! You guys know where Namine is at?" said Demyx. "DEMYX!" roar Axel. Demyx climb straight up to a tree. "Ah… Monkey butt," said Zexion. "You too," said Axel. "Oh Zexion, I know you're around here!" scream out Shenzi. "Ah shoot, how she'd find us?" said Zexion. "Actually, it's how she found you," said Axel. "Oh Zexion, come out now, you can't hide from me," said Shenzi. "Let's go now," said Zexion. "Right," said Axel, and they both start to run again. "Hey guys, wait for me!" yell Demyx behind them. "You're not getting away that easily Zexion," said Shenzi, seeing them flee.

* * *

Banzai and Ed ran all the way till they saw the jungle up ahead. "We're almost there Ed," said Banzai. Ed was panting a lot. When they reach the jungle, they both collapse right in the shade. "Remind me to never look for Shenzi again," said Banzai, panting. Ed just nodded his head. "Boy I didn't know there was a jungle over here. Remind me to tell Scar," said Banzai and again Ed nodded his head. "Enough break time, let's just find Shenzi and get out of here," said Banzai standing up. Ed nodded his head a lot and also stands up. "Alright let's go!" yell Banzai.

* * *

"Simba!" yell Darlene, tackling Simba to the ground. "Hey Darlene, long time no see," said Simba getting up, "So what are you up to this time Darlene?" "Well, nothing much really," said Darlene looking at the ground a bit sadly. "What's wrong?" ask Simba. "Nothing," said Darlene, suddenly cheery. Suddenly a beam of light came out of the sky. "What's that!" exclaim Simba. "It's a transporter beam," said Darlene. She at the ground where the beam of light was hitting at, and saw a tiny thing forming. "Rikku!" yell Darlene going to beam. Rikku was a tiny monkey, but was wearing some strange clothing. (If you play FF-X2, just imagine her as her little monkey she has in one of her forms.) When the beam disappears, Rikku look knocked out. "Rikku wake up!" roar Darlene. "I got an idea," said Simba grabbing Rikku gently and went towards the waterfall. Simba Rikku down near the water and splash her a bit. "Huh, where am I?" said Rikku waking up. "Rikku!" said Darlene. "What, Darlene!" said Rikku, going toward to Darlene. "Hey Rikku what happen to you?" ask Darlene. "Well, I was sort of chase by Leon and the others. I try escaping near the asteroids, but one of the asteroids hit the ship hard and I guess I escape to the transporter room. But that's all I could remember," said Rikku. "So Leon and the others are here," said Darlene. "Who are they?" ask Simba. "My friends, but I did sort of ditch them. I just want to get out of that world. I didn't mean to ditch them but I didn't want to be taken away either" said Darlene. "Then let me be gladly to take you," said a voice behind them. "Who are you?" said Rikku as they turn around. It was a meerkat. It was mostly black with stripes white on its back, and it was wearing a top hat. "I'm Mad Man," he said, taking off his hat and bowing to them, and then he put his hat back on. "So you also want me to come with you, too," said Darlene. "Not technically come, but take," said Mad Man, summoning animal heartless. "What are these things?" said Simba. "They're heartless but they're not supposed to be any heartless in this world," said Darlene. "Let's fight," said Rikku summoning her twin blades. Darlene and Simba were ready to pounce. One of the heartless charge to them but they all jump out of the way. It knocks down a tree. Rikku kept trying to fly but she couldn't. "Rikku you're a monkey now, you can't fly," yell Darlene pining down one of the smaller animal heartless. "Yeah but I got an idea. Hey you big heartless, over here!" yell Rikku to one of the heartless that has a floating skull head. It looked at Rikku and started charging at her. When it was close to her, she climb up the tree, and it charge right into the rock wall, smashing its head to pieces. "Good idea Rikku!" said Darlene and uses her fire claw to destroy another heartless head. After they finish destroying all the heads of the heartless, Simba use his roar attacks to destroy them all. "You're really good," said Mad Man, "but are you good enough to fight me?" "Me fighting, a little meerkat?" said Darlene looking at Mad Man. "I'm more than I look," said Mad Man disappearing right in front of them. "Where did he go?" said Rikku. "Got you," said Mad Man jumping on Darlene's back. "Hey get off of me!" yell Darlene running into the jungle, slamming her back to the trees. Mad Man somehow avoids every single tree she slams into. Darlene was beginning to get tire out. Starting to get tired already? What a waste of energy," Mad Man said. _"He's right, I'm just wasting my energy," _thought Darlene. Then there was a sharp pain in her back, making her weaker. "Like I said before," said Mad Man, "I'm more than I look." Darlene tries to slam her back to another tree but she was getting weaker by the second and just collapses there on the ground. "I'll get him off of you!" yell Rikku jumping on Darlene's back but was somehow thrown off to Simba. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't have done that," said Mad Man. More heartless appear to go deal with them. "Now where was I," said Mad Man, "oh yeah, drain your energy so I can take you to Rayka." And by just that name, Darlene began to get up. "But it can't be," said Mad Man frighten. Darlene was beginning to change. She was starting to turn all black and markings started to glow around her body. Her green eyes started to turn yellow and a fire mane form on her neck. Heartless Seal appear on her chest. "You're a Heartless?" said Mad Man Frighten. "Nobody tells me where to go or hurt my friends!" roar Darlene.

* * *

"Do you think we lost her for good this time," said Zexion, panting even more. "I think so," said Axel panting too. But as usual Demyx was tire more than ever. And again he just collapses there. A portal appears right in front of them. "What now?" said Axel. Larxene came out of the portal. She was a cheetah and she still has her bangs sticking out. "Larxene what are you doing here?" said Axel. "Thought I join you guys to help find Darlene," said Larxene. "You shouldn't be here, especially since…" Zexion just stop in the middle of his sentence. "Zexion, what's wrong?" ask Axel. "A darkness that I sense once in Castle Oblivion," said Zexion. "Huh? What do you mean about… oh," said Axel, "don't tell me, not again." "What again?" ask Larxene. "Larxene, stay here with Demyx," said Zexion, taking off with Axel following him. "Demyx, he's here too?" said Larxene, looking around. Demyx got up from the floor and look at Larxene. "What! You're here too! Don't kill me! I promise I'll pay you back but Sai'x stole all my money I won!" said Demyx. _"Same old Demyx, stupid monkey butt," _thought Larxene, leaving Demyx behind. "Hey wait, where you are going?" said Demyx running after her.

* * *

Luxord: And the winner is Sonicchica by a pin!

Me: Yay, I finally wrestled Mr. E!

Mr. E: No fair! You won because you caught me by surprise.

Luxord: Mr. E, Axel, Kadaj, and Sai'x pay up.

Mr. E: All man. (Gives Luxord the money. So did Axel, Sai'x and Kadaj.)

Valerie: Axel, you're out of the bathroom! Are you okay? Do you need some medicine?

Axel: I need medicine? No, I'm okay, just busy…

Val: Using the restroom?

Axel: No, just helping out Zexion. Got to go! And I promise I'll take you to a restaurant. (Goes in portal.)

Valerie: Yay.

SGC: Yay, a lot of bloodshed.

Everyone: Huh? (Looks at Sonicchica and Mr. E. Blood appear out of nowhere.)

Me: Slowly Going Crazy! I told you just to take over, not control my story!

(SCG just smile evilly.)

Me: Let's go to the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

SGC: As you already know, Sonicchica and Mr. E had somehow gotten blood all over themselves but they don't know how.

Kadaj: Let me try something now. (Snap his fingers. It turns into a dance room and everybody was there for the party.)

SGC: Didn't Sonic already have a party in this story?

Kadaj: What! I can't hear you, music too loud! (Dances off with other people.)

SGC: Might as will start the story.

* * *

Roxas and Jake were running toward the waterfall when they notice a lion and a monkey struggling over a fight of heartless. "There's heartless in this world?" said Jake. "There not suppose to be here," said Roxas. "Let's help them out," said Jake running toward them. "There's too many of them Simba!" yell out Rikku up in a tree as a heartless try to grab her. Simba try to get to Rikku but the heartless just keep getting in his way. Simba use his roar attack but it only got rid of a few heartless this time. "Need some help?" said Jake attack the heartless with his sword. Roxas came gotten rid of a few creating a path for Simba to get to Rikku. "Jake are you sure we can get rid of them all?" said Roxas still attacking. "I got an idea, Thunderaga!" yell Jake destroying all the heartless. "Cool, but it reminds me of someone that I rather not talk about," said Roxas. "Thank you guys," said Rikku on Simba's back. "Thanks for helping us out, but why are two young cubs like you doing out here?" said Simba. "Hey Simba, it's me Roxas," said Roxas. "Roxas? Wait… You're one of Darlene's… Oh no where's Darlene?" said Simba. "That's not good," said Rikku climbing up a tree looking for Darlene. "Where's Darlene?" ask Roxas. "We actually don't know. We were separated while fighting the heartless. Darlene was fighting a strange looking meerkat with a strange thing on his head," said Simba. "A strange thing on his head? Wait a top hat, you mean Mad Man!" said Jake. "Mad Man?" said Jake. "Yes, that's his name!" said Simba. "I found her!" said Rikku up in the tree, "She's that way!" She started jumping from tree to tree toward a battle. "Come on, let's go!" said Jake following Rikku.

* * *

"Come Axel, we're almost there!" said Zexion running to the direction where Darlene is at. "Yeah I know, it's all this running we have been doing," said Axel, but then he suddenly stop when a meerkat and a warthog came running toward their direction. "Run away!" said Pumba. "Some black glowing lion is over there!" said Timon riding Pumba's back. They run right pass by Zexion and Axel. "It figures," said Axel. Suddenly something tackle down Zexion. "Hey handsome, I told you to wait up but you keep running away," said Shenzi on Zexion's back. "Axel!" said Zexion when he notices Axel laughing. "So that's your girlfriend?" said a voice right behind them. "Huh? Larxene what are you doing here? Didn't Zexion told you to stay with Demyx?" said Axel. "I did, look," said Larxene grabbing Demyx of her back. "About time one of you guys let me ride! You want to know how hard it is to keep up with you as a monkey?" complain Demyx. "Yeah but you're not hitching any rides on my back anymore," said Larxene. "Well we might as well wait here a bit to rest," said Axel. "Hello you guys are you forgetting something here?" said Zexion trying to get Shenzi of his back. "Yo… um… hyena, were you the one chasing Zexion all the way to the forest?" said Demyx. "What if I am?" said Shenzi. "You made me run all around the jungle just to escape from you!" said Demyx. "You, what do you me about…" said Shenzi, and at that instant Demyx just snap. He summons his sitar and started chasing Shenzi. Shenzi look at him and took of running scare. "And stay away from us!" yell Demyx. Other three just looked at him. "What?" Demyx said. "Anyway, we to go find her," said Zexion.

* * *

"NNNNOOOO! I can't believe Rikku crashed my ship!" cried Cid. "You can fix up the ship later but we need to see if Rikku is okay," said Yuffie. "You don't have to, if you notice a beam of light that came out of it earlier," said Leon. "So you think Rikku already beam herself to the world?" said Yuffie. "Possibly, but we have another problem in our hands," said Leon. "What problem?" ask Yuffie. "There's a lot of dark energy going into this world," said Cid looking at his radar. "What does it mean?" ask Yuffie. "It only means one thing: Heartless," said Leon.

* * *

"Nice kitty, here kitty, be a good little kitten and stay where you are," said Mad Man looking at the Heartless Lion now. "Like I said, nobody tells me what to do," growl the Heartless Lion swiping her paw. Mad Man was able to duck but lost his hat. "Hey give me back my hat!" yell Mad Man. "Unless you tell me who Rayka is and what does she want with me," growl the Heartless Lion. "I actually don't know why she wants you. She told me to get you and Jake," said Mad Man. The Heartless Lion roar at Jake's name. "Was it something I said?" said Mad Man, "because I believe you have something of my!" He grabs his hat out of the raging lion's paw. "Will I see you're in a rampage, I'll be back for you later," said Mad Man, then disappears. The Heartless Lion gave out a loud roar.

* * *

Me: This chapter is kind of short. I hope you don't… what's going on here!

Axel: Party of course! I never miss a party like Sonic's for instant.

Me: Axel shouldn't you be in the story?

Axel: What can't hear you, music to loud!

(Walks away to find Valerie.)

Me: Forget it, anyway on to the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

(Party still going.)

Slowly Going Crazy: This was a good idea Kadaj. (Holding a shot glass of blood.)

Kadaj: Yes and now I finally got the DDR install.

SGC: DDR! (Runs off to the machine.)

Kadaj: Might as will start the story. Hey wait up!

* * *

"What was that?" said Jake hearing the roar. "That's not good," said Simba. They went toward the direction that Rikku been leading heading to. They all stop when they saw a black lion. "Rikku are you sure this is Darlene?" said Simba. "It is her, I know it but what made her turn into this beast?" said Rikku sadly. Roxas on the other hand look really frighten. "What's wrong Roxas?" said Jake. "Something my friend told me when he was sent to another castle. He told me that something made Darlene very upset and that she turns into a horrible Heartless creature. She wasn't even supposed to be in that castle anyway," said Roxas. "So this might actually be Darlene?" ask Jake, "Are you possibly sure this is Darlene, Rikku?" "It is her," said Rikku running toward the lion. "Rikku stop!" yell Simba. "Darlene it's me Rikku," said Rikku. The lion turn around and look at her. "Darlene, tell me what's upsetting you?" ask Rikku. The lion just glare at her, and before you know it, Rikku was sent flying and hit a tree. "Rikku!" everyone yell trying to reach her but was stop by the lion. "We have no choice but to fight her," said Simba. "But what if we hurt her…" Roxas was stop there because the lion's paw swipe down at him almost smashing him to the ground. "Your right, we have no choice," said Jake summoning his sword. Roxas got up from his rough landing and also summon his keyblade. "Okay then, let's fight!" he yell jumping on the lion. The lion use its fire to block it. Jake came attacking to its side but was block by the lion's claws and sent flying back a bit. Simba was able to jump on its back but the Heartless Lion sink into the jungle ground making it harder to attack it. "Where did it go?" said Jake. "Just be ready for it," said Roxas.

* * *

"I found where the roar came from," said Demyx on the tree. "Demyx I only see a lion and a couple of cubs there," said Zexion looking down. "No really, there was a huge black lion there!" yell Demyx. "A black lion?" said Larxene. "Yes a black lion, and something I hope I didn't have to deal with again," said Axel. "Guys," said Demyx. "Not now Demyx I'm trying to look for it," said Zexion. "But guys, its right behind you!" yell Demyx. Axel, Zexion and Larxene turn around and saw the black lion. It swipes its claws at it only sending Zexion and Axel flying while Larxene ran out of the way. Demyx follow them toward the other lion cubs. "I forgot how powerful she was," said Axel. "Axel?" said Roxas walking toward him. "Hey buddy, I found you," said Axel getting up. "What took you guys to get down here?" said Larxene, right behind Roxas. "Larxene, you're alive?" said Roxas. "But we have other problems right now. Where's Demyx?" said Zexion. Demyx came running in with the lion chasing him. "Make it stop chasing me!" yell Demyx climbing up a tree. Jake jump into the air and strike the lion with his sword sending the lion back a bit. "Time to burn things up," said Axel summoning his chakrams. He uses his fire attack but it didn't harm the lion. "I forgot, she's immune to my fire attacks," said Axel. "Yeah but what about this, Thunderaga!" yell Jake. The thunder had a direct hit on the lion. It roars of pain. Then it sends out a fire ball to Jake hitting him back. "Jake!" yell Simba. Roxas jump up in the air to try to strike her on her back again. The lion stood up on its hind legs to block it. Simba took this chance to take her down on her back. The lion knocked Simba off itself. "That's it! I'll finish her off…" "No! Stop!" yelled Rikku interrupting Larxene. "Rikku," said Jake walking toward back to the fight. Rikku walk toward the lion. The lion just glare at her as it stood up. "Darlene, it's me Rikku," said Rikku. The lion started to growl at Rikku. "Darlene, please stop fighting. There's no reason to fight, that guy left," said Rikku. The Lion gave out a loud roar and started to change back to Darlene then fainted there. "Rikku how did you do that?" ask Jake. "I just did," said Rikku. "We have to go now before that person comes back," said Zexion. "You hardly fought at all!" said Axel. "We have no time to argue, let's go!" said Zexion creating a portal around Darlene, "come on guys!" Larxene, Axel, and Demyx follow. "We're coming too," said Roxas, Jake, and Rikku at the same time jumping in the portal. Simba stay behind, knowing he can't leave.

* * *

Me: Short but that's all I got right now. Larxene what are you doing?

Larxene: Taking pictures of Axel and Valerie dancing.

Me: Really they're dancing together? Let me see…

SGC: Hold on there for a sec, you never told us what happen to Shenzi.

Me: All right, Plot Hole time!

(Everything around turn into a comic-like cartoon.)

Shenzi: Hello this is Shenzi, you know one of the hyena trio. You remember that I was chase off by a crazy monkey while I was trying to get my boyfriend. Yeah chase me right into lunch, so I try chasing the pork roast until I literally bump into Banzai. He complains they were too fast and Ed just stood there laughing as usual. We went back to Pride Rock, and told Scar about the jungle and he didn't believe us. He says that because of how the lioness and blah, blah, blah and kick us out of the cave. The end.

* * *

SGC: You got that from Shaun of the Dead.

Me: Yeah, I know.

SGC: What? The music is still too loud!

Me: Never mind! I'll start the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Me: Okay, how long is this party going to be?

Kadaj: As long as I say it is.

Me: Hey let get some pictures, they may be useful blackmail pics later.

Kadaj: This will be fun.

Larxene: Hey! That was my idea first!

Kadaj: Come on let's go!

(Grabs both me and Larxene.)

* * *

"You guys are not supposed to be here!" yell Zexion to the three stole ways. "She's our friend to!" said Roxas to Zexion. Everyone had turned back to their original selves. Rikku kept close by to the fainted Darlene while she stares at them arguing. "Yes I know that but we have bigger problems," said Zexion. "Zexion, would you calm down for a sec?" said Axel. "Hey Larxene, what's wrong with you?" said Demyx looking at Larxene. "She's shock," said Namine coming in the room. She walk past everyone and went toward Larxene. "Do you recognize this girl Larxene?" ask Namine. "Namine," said Jake walking toward her, but he stop. "I do recognize her," said Larxene. "Do you want me to tell a little story about her and Jake?" said Namine. Now was shock at the mention of his name. "Yes," Larxene said, mumbling a bit. "You're going to tell her now?" said Zexion. "They both need to know it before it's too late," said Namine. "Here I'll say it," said Axel, "the story goes that there was a world that wasn't connected, or something like that, but somehow heartless roam the area." "And that there was a great battle going on at the same time," said Zexion, "In that world was a battle of good versus evil between the people and an evil being." "The people were beginning to lose hope but one day two great warriors came," said Namine, "they defeated all the heartless armies, leaving only Mad Man, and Rayka, the fiercest being that ever walk their world." "They fought like there was no tomorrow," said Axel. "But she was too powerful to be defeated, so the warrior use a spell to put her in a deep sleep, hopefully to forgotten," said Zexion. "Can you guys stop doing that, it's starting to get annoying," said Rikku. "I'll finish the story," said Namine, "But the Superior was intrigue by the warrior power." "But what happen to the other warrior?" ask Roxas. "I'll answer that one. Mad Man was fighting the other warrior and the warrior almost defeated Mad Man if we didn't capture him. Mad Man just escape," said Axel. "And that's me?" said Jake. "Yes, and once the other warrior heard that he was kidnap by a group of black robe men, she got furious," said Namine. "You mean Darlene?" ask Larxene. "Can't everybody stop interrupting?" said Rikku. "She heard about the World that Never Was, and went there in search of him," said Namine, "But she never did find her friend or return to her world." "Why did you stop there?" said Axel upset. "Because it was a trap," said Jake. Everyone look at him now. "The memory is still fogging to me but I'll try to tell it. They were a couple of people there and they were wearing cloaks like you guys but with the hood up. I couldn't see their faces. The hallway was bright and white. At the end of it was her, she ran toward me put was stop by a man with a scythe. She said 'Let him go!' Then he said 'you have to get pass me first!' They both fought each other while I try to escape the other two hooded people who were holding me. I knew something terrible would come out of it if she doesn't stop fighting. But it happens anyway. She transform into a raging creature. A beast with an element she can't control. That's when another hooded figure came and knocked her out. They were saying something about separating her heart but as for me, I think I was also knocked out, too," said Jake. "Yes you were but DiZ rescue you and brought you here," said Namine. "You knew what happen to me? Why didn't you say so?" said Jake. "Because I couldn't, you have to remember it on your own," said Namine. "Larxene?" said Demyx as Larxene walk out of the room. "Larxene…" said Axel but was stop by Namine. "Let her be Axel, she needs to be alone," said Namine. "What about Darlene?" ask Rikku. "I'm afraid we have to keep her here a bit. We have to go now before DiZ comes back," said Namine, trying to get everybody out of the room. "I'm staying with Darlene," said Rikku. "Okay," said Namine. "How come she gets to stay with her?" ask Roxas as Namine close the door behind them. "You don't want Darlene to turn back into a heartless again," said Namine. "Uh right," said Roxas. "What do we do now?" said Demyx. "Let's get you guys out of here before DiZ comes," said Namine creating a portal around them. "Sorry guys," she said before they disappear, "now where did Axel go?"

* * *

Larxene was in one of the rooms sitting on a bed, throwing her kunai on the wall. She kept tossing them when a portal appears right in front of them. Her last kunai hit something in the portal and also heard an ow. "Larxene, watch where you're aiming that," said Axel coming out of the portal. The kunai hit Axel right on his arm. "Axel what are you doing here?" said Larxene piss. "Just wondering if you needed some company?" said Axel, giving her kunai back. She grabs it and tosses it to the wall with the other kunai. "I rather be left alone," Larxene finally said. "What's wrong Larx?" said Axel. "Don't call me that!" said Larxene standing up and grabbing him. "Calm down Larxene, just want to talk," said Axel. Larxene let go of him. She went to the wall and grabs all of her kunai out. Larxene went back to the bed. "Just leave me alone Axel," said Larxene. "Then I won't stop bugging you, got it memorize?" said Axel. "Stop saying that! When did you get that from? Roxas?" ask Larxene. "Can I at least get my own catch phrase?" said Axel. "Will you just shut up!" said Larxene. "Not unless you tell me what's wrong," said Axel. "Fine, if it makes you shut up," said Larxene, "it's that girl, I seen her before." "How?" ask Axel. He knew that the Organization was trying to keep it a secret from her until Roxas came along. "I can't remember that well, but it was that one fight with the toy," said Larxene, "that day when I fought him for the last time, a girl came in bursting through those doors. She took one good look at me before I completely faded or something like that. The next thing I was in that world, completely black." "Do you want to know a little more about that day?" ask Axel. "What do you mean?" ask Larxene. "Will let's just say that we had to get her out of the room before he notices her," said Axel. "How did you do that?" Larxene ask looking at him. "Well, I teleport in and got her out real fast," said Axel, nervously. "You convince Luxord to travel back in time huh?" said Larxene. "Yup I did, and I own him a rare treasure now," said Axel. "What happen next?" said Larxene. "You already saw her heartless form," said Axel. "That what happens?" said Larxene. "Yeah, at least it was a short battle. I still can't understand why she's immune to my fire attacks," said Axel summoning one of his chakrams. "Fire was her best element why she couldn't control thunder… me," said Larxene.

* * *

Kadaj: Look at all the pictures we took!

Larxene: Yeah, like Hellsangel drinking all the margaritas because of Luxord.

Kadaj: And Slowly Going Crazy blood frenzy, I still don't know where he keeps getting all the blood.

Me: Guys a little help, I think I'm starting to get a writer's block.

SGC: Writer's block! Oh know, I think you need to DDR or…

Me: Wrestle Mr. E again.

Mr. E: Not me again! (Starts running into the crowd of dancers.)

Me: Mr. E! Get back over here! It's just one round!

Kadaj: Hurry let's get some pictures of this!

Larxene: Right!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

SGC: Got over the writers block yet?

Me: I think so. Thanks Mr. E for doing DDR with me instead of wrestling.

Mr. E: You just wrestle me anyway before we play DDR.

Me: Hey look a pool!

Sonic: Yup, I turn it into a pool party now.

All the people: Yay! (Some of them jump into the pool.)

Val: Come on; let's get in the pool Axel.

Axel: Hello, fire and water don't mix!

(Splash.)

Axel: Who just splash me!

Demyx: Come on Axel! Afraid of a little water?

Me: Let's just start the story.

* * *

"Where are we?" said Demyx as the portal disappear around them. "Where's Axel and Zexion?" said Roxas as he looks around. "Is it me or are we back in Hallow Bastion?" ask Jake. "Hallow Bastion? Is that where we're at?" said Demyx looking around. "Jake?" said a person behind them. "Tifa!" yell Jake running toward her. "You're right, a lot of people go to this spot first," said Jake. "Yup, who are they? I thought you were with Leon and the others?" ask Tifa. "I was but we somehow were transported here somehow?" said Jake. "No we were at this one mmm…" Roxas covers Demyx mouth. "Yeah we were at that one world when we were transported," said Roxas, then he whispers to Demyx, "don't say anything about Namine and the others." Demyx nodded his head. "Oh yeah, that's Demyx and Roxas," said Jake looking at the other two. "Nice to meet you guys," said Tifa. "Guys this is Tifa," said Jake. "Nice to meet you to Tifa," said Roxas. "Yeah same here," said Demyx. "Come on, let's head back to the house to wait for the others," said Tifa as they started walking. As they went to the market there was some screams about. Uncle Scrooge ran toward them. "Uncle Scrooge, what's going on?" ask Tifa, trying to calm him down. "There's some fight going on!" yell Scrooge. "I don't see a fight here," said Tifa. "Yeah but… WATCH OUT" yell Scrooge as he pushes everyone out of the way. A comet crash on the spot they were all standing at a second ago. "Sephiroth!" yell Tifa as she ran toward the direction of the comet. "Is everyone all right?" ask Jake. "We're fine over here," said Roxas. "I'm okay too," said Scrooge. "Where's she's going?" ask Demyx. "Tifa?" said Jake looking around. He saw her barely left the market area. "Tifa, wait up!" yell Jake running after her. "Come on Demyx, lets follow them," said Roxas dragging Demyx.

* * *

Darlene finally woke up looking at the ceiling. "Darlene you're awake!" Rikku said excitedly. "Hey Rikku, good to see you okay and not a monkey…" said Darlene leaning up. "Yeah, well do you remember what happen to you in the jungle?" ask Rikku. "No, I don't. I remember talking to Mad Man, and how he hit you but that's all I remember," said Darlene. Darlene try to get up but she stumble back down to the floor. "Darlene, don't move, you're not fully recover yet," said Rikku. "I'm okay, I just can't just lie here on the floor," said Darlene. "Let me help you with that, Curaga!" said Rikku. Leafs appear over Darlene and cure her. "Thanks Rikku," said Darlene standing up, "I didn't know you knew spells too." "Yeah, I was taught the basic, fire, blizzard, cure, and my least favorite thunder." "Thunder, why is it your least favorite?" ask Darlene. "When I was little I was attack by creature in the water while I was swimming and my brother use a thunder spell to attack. But he miss and the spell hit me instead of the creature," said Rikku sadly. "I'm sorry. But I think you're lucky you can at least use thunder. I can't at all," said Darlene. "Why?" ask Rikku sitting on her shoulder. "Well I try to use it once, but nothing happen. I can only use fire and blizzard spells. I mainly use fire since that's all my friend can ever teach me," said Darlene. "Is your friend name Axel?" ask Rikku. "Yes, how did you know?" ask Darlene. "I sort of met him at the Pride Lands," said Rikku. "He was also there too?" said Darlene. "Yup, he was. We were fighting a weird looking lion and…" "Now I see, it happen, again," interrupted Darlene, "that's why I couldn't remember anything because I did it again." "So you do know what happen to you?" said Rikku. "Axel sort of told me. He said I turn into some sort of heartless. But that's all he said," said Darlene. "So you can only remember the last thing you did before you turn into a heartless?" ask Rikku. "Yeah, I guess so, but enough about that, where are we?" ask Darlene. "I actually don't know," said Rikku.

* * *

"Sephiroth, you're strong," said Rayka who block Sephiroth's meteor shower attack, "but not strong enough!" She uses her spear to create some kind of dark energy ball and sent it flying to Sephiroth. He blocks it and was sent back a bit. "Really good, but you can't truly defeat me," said Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!" yell Tifa. "You again!" said Sephiroth striking to her, but she dodge it. He keeps trying to strike her but she keeps dodging him. "She's this one fighter you told me about?" ask Rayka. "Tifa!" yell Jake catching up to her. "Jake, stay back! Let me deal with them," said Tifa. "Jake? I can't believe you're actually here," said Rayka. "Huh? Who are you?" ask Jake "You don't remember me, but I surely remember you and your friend. That blasted friend of yours put me to sleep!" yell Rayka striking her spear right to Jake but he dodges it and hit her with his sword right back. She just reflected it somehow and sent flying toward Tifa. "Jake!" she yell catching him. "Foolish boy, you can't touch me," said Rayka. Sephiroth took this chance to attack both of them. "Huh… Tifa!" yell Jake. CLING! "Huh?" said Jake. Roxas block Sephiroth with his keyblades. "Need some back up?" ask Roxas. "We can take these guys," said Tifa getting up and helping out Jake. "So you three can take on us two?" said Rayka. "I rather work alone here but this should be rather interesting," said Sephiroth. Tifa head straight toward Sephiroth and started to punch him. He blocks all her punches. Jake and Roxas came in with their weapons to attack Sephiroth but Rayka came in and stop their attacks. "You think you'll just get one of us that easily!" said Rayka sending them back. Sephiroth did the same thing with Tifa. "Okay, we need a new plan," said Jake. "What about both of us get Sephiroth," said Roxas running toward Sephiroth again. Jake follows him. Rayka was about to block them again when Tifa kick her out of the way. "You-," said Rayka. She went to attack Tifa. Tifa block the spear and hit her back.

Roxas and Jake were able to strike Sephiroth and hit him before he teleported. "Where did…?" said Jake before both of them were strike at the back. Then Sephiroth started to attack them in the air.

Tifa on the other hand was in a fist fight with Rayka and she's winning. Rayka tries to attack her with her spear but Tifa would either dodge it or block it and then attack Rayka. "If it's a fist fight you want you got it!" said Rayka, morphing into something like her? "What! You look almost like…?" "You, preciously," interrupted Rayka.

* * *

"Sephiroth is too strong," said Roxas, "Jake?" "No, I was afraid Rayka would do that," said Jake looking at Tifa's fight. "They look alike," said Roxas. "I guess there is way more of her than meets the eye," said Sephiroth. The other two face Sephiroth. Sephiroth went straight through them but they both block it and luckily they did too. "How does he do that?" Jake thought. They attack him again while his defense was down.

* * *

"You're not so great now," said Rayka. Now matter what Tifa does, Rayka does it better and faster. Tifa went in again for another punch. Rayka blocks it and tries to punch her back. They will be stuck doing for that a while until Rayka kicks her back. Rayka comes in with a punch but Tifa dodges it. Tifa was about to go strike when a dark energy ball strike hit her. "It's been fun fighting you, but this has to end!" Rayka yell, knocking Tifa out.

Jake and Roxas where still fighting Sephiroth when something sent them flying back. "Enough with this Sephiroth, we have other business to attain to," said Rayka. "Fine by me, they can't truly beat me anyway," said Sephiroth. They both started to fly away. "Hey get back here!" yell Jake. "Where's Tifa?" said Roxas. They both turn around to see Tifa knock out. "Tifa!" yell Jake running toward her, "Tifa wake up! Where's Demyx?" "I don't know, he sneak off when I came in to help you guys," said Roxas. Then Demyx came out of his little hiding spot with ice cream stains on his mouth. "Where have you been? We need help here," said Roxas, angry. "Sorry, but I was sort of…um… busy," said Demyx. "Help us anyway and is that ice cream?" said Jake. "Um… No," Demyx said, helping them pick up Tifa. "Never mind, just help me take her to this house," said Jake.

* * *

Me: Come on Mr. E it'll be fun!

Mr. E: But I'm not even….

(Someone pushes Mr. E in the pool)

Me: Hey!

SGC: For goodness Saix!

Saix: I'm sorry, but he was in my way.

Mr. E: HOW DARE YOU! You wet my cell phone! (Turns all demonic,) AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!

Saix: Uh oh.

Me: That's a rare side of Mr. E you hardly see everyday.

SGC: You want to get some blood?

Me: Sure.

(We both start to walk away.)

Saix: HEY! Don't leave me here!

Mr. E: Get over here! (Attacks Saix.)

Luxord: Bets over here!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Me: Wow, so that's where your fountain of blood is at.

SGC: Yup.

Hellsangel: Hey guys!

Me: Hi Hellsangel, drinking Margaritas again?

Hellsangel: Margaritas! Where!

SGC: Okay…

Hellsangel: Actually I was here getting all this blood.

SGC: So you're the one getting all my blood. MY BLOOD!

Hellsangel: Dude you don't want to mess with me.

Me: Please don't start a fight here! I don't want Luxord here!

SGC: Don't worry its okay. Here have some blood.

Hellsangel: Yay! Thanks Slowly Going Crazy!

Me: Phew, that was a close one and now I wonder what's up with Mr. E?

Mr. E: See you are cheating!

Saix: No I'm not! I just use an item!

Mr. E: And that's how you keep on cheating!

Luxord: I didn't expect for them to play Mario Kart. Oh well, a bet is a bet.

* * *

Disclaimer: Me: Since I haven't done this for a while, I don't own KH 2, the Organization XIII, my friends and Mario Kart; just Darlene, Jake, and Rayka. SGC owns Mad Man.

* * *

"Rikku you don't know where we are?" Darlene said finally. "We were teleported here in this room," said Rikku. "So, I wonder if that door is open?" thought Darlene walking toward the door. She turns the knob but it was lock. "Hey Rikku, do you know any spells that can open this door?" ask Darlene. "We can try freezing the knob or…" said Rikku. "FIRE BLAST!" yell Darlene blasting the door with her machetes but it didn't open still. "That's weird, it had no effect at all," said Rikku. "It's protected by a spell or something magic resistance," said Darlene. "Let me give it a try," said Rikku flying toward the doorknob. "Hmm, open says-a-me," said Rikku. "Open says-a-me?" said Darlene. "Well you can't blame me for try- ow!" said Rikku as the door open, hitting her. "Darlene! Sorry there little faerie," said Zexion as he walk into the room. "Ow my head," said Rikku as Darlene pick her up. "Zexion, her name is Rikku, and how did you open the door?" ask Darlene, holding Rikku. "I unlock it on the other side, but never mind that, let's get you out of here," said Zexion grabbing Darlene and dragging her out of the room. "What's wrong with you Zexion? What's going on?" ask Darlene. "It's that darn Mad Man. I sense him somewhere in this place," said Zexion looking around the hallway. "Mad Man again? Wait, how do you know about Mad Man?" ask Darlene. "I just do," said Zexion. "Darlene," said Rikku. "Yes Rikku?" said Darlene. "That isn't Zexion," said Rikku. "Zexion?" said Darlene looking at him. "Stupid Faerie!" he yells grabbing Rikku from Darlene. "Zexion stop!" yell Darlene summoning her machetes. Zexion was squeezing Rikku. "Ahh! Stop squeezing me!" scream out Rikku. "Let her go Zexion!" yell Darlene about to attack Zexion but he send a dark ball at her. Darlene blocks it with her machetes. "It's no use Mad Man, now let me go AHH!" scream Rikku as he squeeze her tighter. "I said let her go!" yelled Darlene striking him, but instead was blocked. "I guess I'll stop using this person then," said Mad Man coming out of the Zexion still holding Rikku. Zexion fainted there. "Mad Man! I didn't know you can do that?" said Darlene. "There are still a lot of things you don't know about me, like this" everything around Darlene started to turn dark. "What's going on?" ask Darlene looking around, "Everything's starting to turn dark!" "Darlene, don't believe what you see!" scream Rikku. "Stupid faerie, I should have finished you off at the Pride Lands before you learn my little trick," said Mad Man, just squeezing Rikku even more. "Rikku!" yelled Darlene trying to strike the direction of the scream but only to miss and hit the wall. She tries using her fire spell to light up the area but it was still pitch dark. "I'm right behind you," said Mad Man. Darlene strike again but only hit another wall. "Where are you Mad Man!" yell Darlene. "Darlene… it's just a trick," said Rikku. "Shut up you faerie!" yell Mad Man. Darlene hit where Mad Man was at. Mad Man was able to dodge it with just a cut on his side. _'Stupid faerie, why won't she keep her mouth shut," _thought Mad Man. "How lucky of you, but not lucky…" BONG! Someone hit Mad Man in the back of his head. _"Everything around is starting to turn bright," _thought Darlene. "Rikku, are you okay?" yell Darlene, trying to find her way around. "Don't worry, she's okay," said Zexion. "Zexion, you're awake?" ask Darlene trying to find him. "I'm right here," said Zexion grabbing her. Darlene can see clearly now. She saw Mad Man at the floor. Zexion was holding Rikku gently. "Hurry, let's get out of here before he comes around," said Zexion. "Right," said Darlene running out of the hallway with Zexion.

Mad Man woke up to just barely see then left. _"She's going to be mad at me,"_ he thought as he created a portal and left.

* * *

"That's right, talk about blank with a capitol 'B'" said Axel. "Where do you keep getting this stuff?" ask Larxene, looking piss at him again for ruining the moment. "I just remember that I did teach her some fire spells. She try to ask Vexen once if he can teach her some blizzards spells but he always says that he was busy," Axel said twirling his chakram around. "What does this have to do with me?" said Larxene. "That she tried using thunder once on Roxas, but nothing happen. She wonders why she can't use any thunder spells," said Axel. "Axel, let's get out of here," said Larxene. "Huh?" ask Axel. "I said let's get out of here before he comes back," said Larxene. "You mean DiZ? I guess we can leave, but first we must get Darlene," said Axel. Someone open the door right behind them. "That's where you went Axel," said Namine coming in though the door. "Namine, how did you found me?" said Axel. "I had a feeling you were with Larxene," said Namine. "So now what, are you going to leave me here witch?" said Larxene. "We have no other choice," said Namine sadly. "What do you mean witch?" said Larxene. "As long Rayka is out there, she'll try to get you and Darlene, but now she knows Jake is here," said Namine. "Yeah and did you just send him and the others back to Hallow Bastian?" ask Axel. "I know, but I sense Mad Man when I sent them," said Namine. "Then he must be here or…" "With the boys," interrupted Larxene, "let's go have some fun with this toy." "Toy?" said Namine. "She sounds like her old self again. And now," Axel created a portal, "let's go." Axel and Larxene went into the portal while Namine watch them left.

* * *

Val: Come on Axel, I know you can keep up in this song.

Axel: But we had been playing DDR for almost three hours! And I'm already dry now, no thanks for Demyx.

As for Demyx…

Demyx: Hey guys, a little help here? I'm stuck in this closet!

Larxene: Hey guys! I also want to dance too!

Kadaj: Yeah, same here!

Val: Okay, you guys can take over.

Kadaj and Larxene: Yeah!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Me: Man, there's no end of this party.

Slowly Going Crazy: So then, do you want to join Mr. E on Mario Karts.

Me: Sure.

Axel: Can we join too?

SGC: The more the merrier.

Me: First person to win the race gets to chose what we'll do next!

Val: Okay, that works.

Tory: Hey guys, what's up?

Me: Tory!

Everyone else: Tory!

Tory: Okay guys, you can stop hugging me now.

All of us: Sorry.

Me: On with the story.

* * *

The guys were able to get Tifa to the house at the corner. Aerith was there to help out, and they put Tifa on the bed. "What happen to her?" ask Aerith. "We were fighting Sephiroth, and Tifa was fighting Rayka," said Jake. "Rayka?" ask Aerith. "This one strange lady who has this strange looking spear," said Roxas. "I see, Sephiroth must be helping her, but why?" she said. "Aerith what's going on here?" said Merlin appearing out of nowhere. "Merlin you're here," said Aerith. "Who's that?" whisper Roxas to Jake. "I'm Merlin young man. Now I need to talk to you Jake," said Merlin. "Huh? How did you know my…?" ask Jake, but both he and Merlin disappear. "Where did he go?" said Demyx. "I guess you two make yourselves at home," said Aerith. She went back to Tifa and started to heal her. "I guess we'll hang out here for a while Demyx," said Roxas. "Yeah and let's get some more ice cream!" said Demyx. "Aha! You did hide in that freezer," said Roxas. "Drat," said Demyx. "Aerith!" said a voice crashing into Roxas. "Ow," said Roxas. "Sorry," said a fairy. "Yuna, what's wrong?" ask Aerith when she heard Yuna. "Aerith where's Rikku?" ask Yuna. "I haven't seen her," answer Aerith. "She'll be okay. She can take care of herself," said Paine coming in. "Yeah I know, but I sense something terrible happen to her," said Yuna. "Calm down Yuna," said Aerith. "Like I said before, she can take care of herself," said Paine. "Hey Roxas, did we saw a yellow fairy a while back?" ask Demyx. "You did! Where is she? How's she doing!" ask Yuna. "Um… she's fine, and she's with Darlene right now," said Roxas. "See Yuna, she's fine," said Paine. "But I must see my cousin to be sure!" yell Yuna upset. "You're cousins?" ask Demyx. "Demyx…!" whisper Roxas hitting him. "Ow… what's that for?" ask Demyx. "Do you think you can take us to her?" ask Yuna. "Um… sorry, but we can't," said Roxas. "Please!" ask Yuna. Paine grabs Yuna and started to drag her. "Come on Yuna, we have other things to do," said Paine and they both disappear. "I wonder where Jake went?" said Demyx seeing how they disappear. "That's right!" yell Roxas.

* * *

"…Name? Huh, where did we go? Roxas, Demyx," Jake said as he look around the room. There was a desk behind him. "Hello Jake," said a familiar voice. "Huh, Yen Sid," said Jake turning around to see him. "I'm glad that you are doing well Jake," said Yen Sid. "Yeah, I been fighting the heartless and been helping out with Tifa and her gang," said Jake. "Yes, I wonder where you went when you never show up at my office," said Yen Sid. "Oh Yen Sid, I was kidnapped somehow by a strange guy name Mad Man and…" "I know I saw it on my sphere. I don't know how he past my magic barrier, but he kidnapped you," said Yen Sid. "Yen Sid, you knew about me getting kidnap? But why didn't you come to Hallow Bastion?" ask Jake. "I did but I heard you left with Leon to find a girl," said Yen Sid. "Yeah I did found her but she was a heartless. We were able to make her normal again but she was knocked out," said Jake. "I see but we have our own problem here in Twilight Town. Remember the girl that pushed you into the train?" ask Yen Sid. "Yeah, I remember. Wait a sec, if you have a sphere to monitor me, why did you use her to monitor me?" ask Jake. "I did you the sphere to monitor you but I temporary control her to make sure you came into the train. Apparently it seems that she was quickly posses by Rayka the next," said Yen Sid. "But I just saw Rayka! She's not in her now!" yell Jake. "She isn't anymore but she's becoming one of her minions," Yen Sid finally said. "Wait a sec; I think I remember something about this. Rayka has the power to manipulate a power and even the looks too. But when she possess another's body, they will become her pawns like Mad Man. That's why there was a battle!" "What battle Jake?" ask Yen Sid. "There was a battle once against me and them, but whose was that girl, my friend? Why it can't be Darlene, it's someone else but I can't remember her name," said Jake. "Jake your memory is coming back to you piece by piece. You will soon remember about yourself and your friend," said Yen Sid. "Yen Sid, do you think you can send that train to Twilight Town for me? I would like to see if I can help her," said Jake. "I want you to just bring her back to me. Merlin if you don't mind," "Certainly," said Merlin, sending Jake to Twilight Town.

* * *

"Zexion are you really you for sure," said Darlene grabbing his face and stretching it. "For the last time yes!" yell Zexion stopping Darlene. When they where far enough away from Mad Man, they stop running. "Zexion, do you think Rikku is okay?" ask Darlene. Zexion was still holding Rikku. "I think she'll be okay. She's asleep right now," said Zexion. "Cure!" yell Darlene curing both Zexion and Rikku. "Huh, why did you do that?" ask Zexion. "So that you both can heal faster. Anyway, can we get out of here? We have to return to Hallow Bastion," said Darlene. "What for?" ask Zexion. "Will that's where some of my friends are at, and they can help us there," said Darlene. "All right then, we'll go to Hallow Bastion," said Zexion creating a portal around them.

* * *

Tory: Is it me or this chapter is a little short.

Me: Will I'm thinking of editing it but I don't know how.

Mr. E: I won again!

SGC: Yeah because you cheated!

Mr. E: And the first thing we do is go to the movies!

Me: Yay! Let's get Kadaj and Larxene and go!

Val: All right then. I choose the next place.

SGC: Let's go then.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Me: That was a funny movie!

Val: Totally.

Axel: Yeah, if you were watching a chick flick!

SGC: Okay, who trick us into watching My Super Ex-girlfriend anyway!

Mr. E: Yeah! WE were supposed to watch Monster House!

Me: Hey! Who's the author here!

Everyone: You…

Me: Told you! Now Val, your turn!

Val: I guess the …

Me (whispering to Val): Let's save that for last.

Val: All right, let's cause havoc at your castle Axel.

Axel: What!

Larxene: About time we get to do so!

Disclaimer: I don't own the movies mention or KH2! Just my characters and SGC owns Mad Man.

* * *

"Hey Zexion, where are we?" ask Darlene looking around the world. "I think I took a wrong turn from that previous world," said Zexion. "Will this is not Hallow Bastion! It's Twilight Town!" yell Darlene. "Where does it say that?" ask Zexion. Darlene pointed to a sign that said "Welcome to Twilight Town." "Oh, I guess I still have problems transporting from world to world," said Zexion. "What do you mean? I thought you were through with that!" argue Darlene. "I think Mad Man did something to me to make you come here but why?" Zexion said thinking. "Since we're here, we might as will buy a potion for Rikku. It looks she won't be waking up for a while," said Darlene taking Rikku from Zexion. "Right, then let's take the train to the market," said Zexion pointing at the train.

* * *

"Huh?" said Jake looking around the area, "they could at least warn me first." "Jake!" yells a voice from a distance. "Huh? Olette!" yell Jake looking around for her. "Hey Olette, where's Hayner and Pence?" ask Jake walking toward Olette. "There're at the Usual Spot. I can't wait to tell them that you're here," said Olette. "Okay then, let's go," said Jake running toward the usual spot with Olette. Olette ran inside first. "Hey Hayner, Pence, guess who's here!" yell Olette. Jake came in, and saw only Hayner there. "Jake, you're okay!" yell Hayner excitedly. "Yeah, but where's Pence?" ask Jake. "He's probably late again, but he'll be here soon," said Hayner. "So Jake where have you been?" ask Olette. "I been traveling around looking for a long lost friend of my," said Jake. "You have a long lost friend that you haven't told us about?" ask Olette. "Yeah, I realize that myself too, but I have a question here," said Jake. "Yeah, and what is it?" ask Hayner. "What happen to the girl that fated when I was stuck in the train?" ask Jake. "You mean Fuu? She's okay, why?" ask Olette. "Just curious," said Jake. "Hey guys!" yell Pence running into the usual spot. "Pence!" yell Olette. "Hey Pence," said Jake. "Jake you're here? Wow, this day just gets stranger and stranger," said Pence. "What do you mean Pence?" ask Hayner. "Will today I saw a guy in a black cloak with a girl holding something that look like a fairy," "It must be Darlene!" yell Jake. "Your long lost friend?" question Olette. "Yeah," said Jake. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Fuu is missing," said Pence. "Fuu is missing? Now I see how strange this day is," said Hayner. "Hey Pence, where did you saw the girl?" ask Jake. "At the market right now," said Pence. "Let's go," he said. "But what about Fuu?" ask Olette. "That's right, I need to ask her something," said Jake. "Olette, its Seifer problem," said Hayner. "Why do you two have a grudge on each other?" ask Jake. "We just do, now let's go see your friend before she leaves," said Hayner.

* * *

"Hey Zexion, everyone is looking at us," said Darlene whispering to Zexion. "If some writer thought of some close for me they wouldn't be staring," whisper Zexion. "Can we just keep it in the story and we still need some potions," said Darlene holding Rikku close to her, "Let's try over there." They walk toward a one of the shops that has a potion sign on top. "Hi, I would to buy one potion please," ask Darlene. "Okay, that will be 40 munny," said the employee. "Hey Zexion, do you have some munny?" ask Darlene. "Me, will I think I might has some here," said Zexion giving money to the employee. "Thank you, come again," said the employee. "Now that we have the potion, we need to get back to Hollow Bastion but how?" said Darlene. "I can try again but I'm not guaranteeing that we will be in Hollow Bastion," said Zexion. "Fine then I guess we'll hang around in this town until Rikku wakes up," said Darlene, walking toward the Sandlot.

* * *

Jake look around the market but there was no sign of them anywhere. "Man we just miss them," said Pence when the others arrive at the market. "I guess so," said Jake. "Don't worry, we can keep looking," said Olette. "Yeah, I guess so, huh?" said Jake as look at the hole that leads toward the forest. "What's wrong Jake?" ask Pence. "I thought I saw Fuu," said Jake running toward the forest. "Jake, wait!" yell Hayner behind Jake. "Can't you guys at least take a brake?" said Olette running behind them. "Wait up," said Pence. "Hey wait, slow down! I just want to talk to you!" yell Jake. "Jake! Are you sure it's Fuu!" yell Hayner behind him. They chase her all the way to the close gate of the mansion. "Great," she said to herself. "Fuu," said Jake, stopping. "Jake?" said Hayner. Fuu had her back turn on them. "Fuu, it's me Jake, remember?" ask Jake. "Jake, I think we lost Pence and Olette," said Hayner. "What about Fuu?" ask Jake looking at her, "Fuu, are you coming too?" Fuu stood there quiet. "Fuu?" said Hayner. She turns around and punches Jake right at the face. "Jake!" yell Hayner trying to grab Fuu. She dodges his grab and went back to attack Jake. "What's wrong Fuu?" ask Jake, dodging her punches. She just kept ignoring him. Jake kept dodging her punches until she kick him in the stomach. "Fuu, stop," he gagged. Hayner got up and try to grab Fuu again but she move to the side, making him run into Jake. "AHH!" said Hayner, "how did she get so fast?" "Why did she know you were behind her?" said Jake trying to get Hayner off of him. Hayner got up and help up Jake. "That isn't Fuu," said Hayner. "Huh?" ask Jake confuse. "She wouldn't attack one of us just like that," said Hayner. "But it is Fuu. There's just something wrong with her," said Jake. "Let's both try to get her at the same time," whisper Hayner. "Right," Jake whisper back. They both charge at her, but she jump out of the way, making them slam into each other. "Any other ideas?" ask Jake. "Fight her?" said Hayner. "But I can't just fight her!" said Jake. Hayner just went on to attack her. Fuu dodge all of his punches and also his kicks. "What? UGG!" yell Hayner as Fuu hit him at the face. "Fuu!" yell Jake. "You're next," said Fuu walking toward him. "Fuu listen to me, you got to fight Rayka's control!" yell out Jake. Fuu attack Jake. Jake kept up the dodging and blocking as much as he could, until he accidentally trip. "Fuu, stop fighting!" yell Jake. Fuu was about to punch him at the face but stop herself right before her fist hit him. "Hate…" _"Huh?"_ thought Jake. "Being…" _"What's that strange marking around her arm?"_ "USE!" Fuu yell out walking away from him. "Fuu?" said Jake. "What's the matter Fuu? She told you to take care of him, and you're not listening?" said a voice. "_Wait I know that voice!"_ thought Jake, "Mad Man, show yourself!" "Well, that won't be any fun," said Mad Man appearing right behind Fuu. "What are you doing here?" said Jake. "Why making sure she's doing her job," said Mad Man, "Fuu you know that mark on you will start to spread." "Stay away from her!" yell Jake summoning his sword. "You don't understand. She has no choice but to obey whatever Rayka tells her to do or else be severely punished," said Mad Man. The mark on her started to spread more. Fuu's expression change to pain as she grabs her right arm. "Stop it! What are you doing to her!" yell Jake. "I'm doing nothing, she's just not obeying, and it's…" said Mad Man. "Why you little…," said Jake charging toward Mad Man. Fuu got in the way and knock his sword out of his hand. "That's a good girl now finish him…" BONG! And for the second time, Mad Man was knocked out again. "Hayner!" yell Jake. "Yeah, I'm okay," said Hayner. Fuu stood there for a sec then fell to her knees grabbing her arm. "We got to get out of here," said Hayner. "Right, Fuu?" said Jake. "Can't… walk," said Fuu, clutching her arm tighter. "Don't worry," said Jake picking her up, "you'll be okay. Merlin, will you…?" "Jake where did you go!" yell Hayner. Mad Man moaned a bit. "Better get out of here," said Hayner leaving. _"Why do I always get hit at the head?"_ thought Mad Man, disappearing again.

* * *

Val: This is fun! (She's painting on the wall.)

SGC: There's no way you'll beat me this time Sonicchica!

Me: No one can't beat me! (Sword fighting with plastic swords.)

Mr. E: Axel, put the fire out! (Axel just burned the couch again.)

Axel: But I like burning the couch.

Mr. E: But Sonicchica will start burning stuff in it too!

Larxene: Hey Val, can you make a bill board on the wall?

Val: Sure. (Paints a billboard.)

Larxene: Thanks. (Starts tossing kunai at the bill board.)

Kadaj: My turn. (Tosses a dart.)

Me: Yay fire! I must burn something! (Starts burning the tip of a stick.)

Mr. E and SGC: NO!

Tory: This is weird? But I'll try to keep things in hand. Hey, nice picture of Axel.

Val: Thanks. Is it SGC turn after me?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Me: That was fun!

Mr. E: Yeah and you almost burn me!

Me: Sorry, but I couldn't help myself.

Axel: Why did you draw a picture of me on the wall?

Val: Because I wanted to.

SGC: My turn to pick!

Me: Where to?

SGC: DISNEY LAND!

All of us: YAY!

Tory: Here's the story while we're riding the rides.

* * *

"So this is Hallow Bastion?" said Larxene coming out of the portal. "Yup, it is," said Axel looking around the area. They were standing on a blue tile floor. "Where is everybody?" ask Larxene. "I think we have to find them," said Axel walking toward the stairs. "Hey wait up!" yell Larxene.

* * *

"This spot looks good to rest for a bit," said Darlene looking around the Sandlot. "Yeah, but we're in the open," said Zexion sitting on a bench. "Well at least nobody is here," said Darlene sitting on the bench next to him. "So Zexion, how will we be able to get out of this world?" ask Darlene. "I really don't know. If I teleport again, we might be at Hallow Bastion or be in another world," said Zexion. "Yeah, don't remind me," said Darlene thinking about the other times she was stuck with Zexion and was teleported to other worlds that were not the destine world. They sat there for a bit thinking of a way to get to Hallow Bastion. "Hey you guys, what are you doing here in our turf, ya' know!" yell someone at the distance. "What?" ask Darlene looking up at the guy. "This is our turf ya' know!" said the guy. "Enough Rai, it's obvious that they're not from around here," said another guy walking toward them. "But Seifer…" "Enough Rai," said Seifer looking at them. "Hey Zexion let's get out of here," whisper Darlene. "Right," said Zexion as they began to stand up and walk away. "Hold it you two!" said Seifer running toward them, "Where do you think you're going?" "We're just leaving," said Darlene as both she and Zexion continue walking. Seifer notice Rikku and grab her. "What hey! Give Rikku back to me!" scream Darlene aggressively. "What is it your doll?" ask Seifer cruelly looking at Rikku. _'This isn't good,' _thought Zexion. "She's not a doll, she's a fairy and you're going to hurt her!" yell Darlene. "Hey Rai look at her," said Seifer tossing Rikku toward Rai, who caught her. "Cute doll ya' know," he said. "Leave her alone!" yell Darlene tackling Seifer down. "Not again," said Zexion trying to separate the two. "Get off me!" yell Seifer. "Seifer, need help?" ask Rai. SLASH! "Ow! Who cut me?" yell Rai turning around. "Let go of me you creep," yell Rikku, holding her twin blades. "Ahh it's alive!" yell Rai tossing her aside. "I got you Rikku," said Zexion catching her. "Thanks," said Rikku. "Rikku you're awake!" yell Darlene excitedly getting off of Seifer. "She's an actual fairy?" ask Seifer getting up. "I totally am," said Rikku as Darlene hugs her, "not so tight." "Sorry Rikku," said Darlene still hugging Rikku. "Rai let's go. We have other things to do," said Seifer leaving. "You mean finding Fuu, ya' know," said Rai. "Rai," said Seifer angrily as they both left the Sandlot. "Why wonder what that was about?" ask Zexion. "No matter, I'm happy that Rikku is okay," said Darlene happily. "Okay but can you let me fly?" ask Rikku. "Sure," said Darlene letting go of her. She flew in the air for a bit, and then suddenly almost falls to the ground. "Rikku, what's wrong?" ask Darlene catching her. "I'm still not fully recovered," said Rikku. "Oh yeah, I bought a potion, will Zexion mostly did," said Darlene. "And you owe me too," said Zexion. "It's okay, I just need to rest a little more," said Rikku climbing on Darlene's shoulder. "Hey Rikku, do you think you can transport us back to Hallow Bastion?" ask Zexion. "I can try, but it will zap my power," said Rikku. She snaps her fingers and they were gone in a flash.

* * *

"Axel, are you sure we're going the right way?" ask Larxene looking around the houses that surround them. "I think so," said Axel. "You have no idea where we're going," said Larxene upset. "Yeah," said Axel. "How dare you make us lost Axel!" yell Larxene. "Calm down Larxene, they are around here somewhere anyway," said Axel. "Hey look Yuna, two new travelers," said Paine. "Really?" ask Yuna looking at them, "they don't seem to have that much of treasures and they also dress up like those other two people." "Let's just bug them anyway," said Paine, hopefully this would cheer Yuna up.

* * *

"Hey you two," said Yuna to Larxene and Axel. "Who said that?" said Axel turning around. "Over here," said Paine. "Hey they're fairies like that one girl we saw," said Larxene. "I thought you only pay attention to Darlene," said Axel. "I did!" yell Larxene. "You saw my cousin and Darlene!" yell Yuna with excitement. "Not again, Yuna let's go," said Paine trying to drag her. "But maybe they can take me to my cousin!" said Yuna facing toward Paine. "Yeah, if you want them to take you to Rikku, you might want to stop them from running away first," said Paine. Yuna turn away and saw Axel and Larxene running from them. "Hey get back here you two!" yell Yuna chasing them.

* * *

"Do you think we lost them Axel?" ask Larxene, huffing. "I think so," said Axel peeking at the side of the building. "You're not getting away that easily!" yell Yuna, appearing right in front of them. "You never give up!" said Larxene glaring at her. "Now take me to my cousin!" yell Yuna. "Sorry about her, she's a little desperate," said Paine dragging Yuna. "But Paine, I need to see my cousin," said Yuna. "Sorry about this," said Paine as they both disappear. "I wonder what that was about?" said Axel to Larxene. "Don't look at me, that fairy just want her cousin back," said Larxene as they continue walking.

* * *

Me: I can't believe what such bad luck we have!

Mr. E: Every single ride we went on broke down suddenly!

Axel: And they were on the good spots too!

Val: At least we saw the parade and stuff.

Tory: Did you think it strange that every single time they take SGC out of his seat the ride would be working again?

Larxene: Hey, that's right! Like in Splash Mountain, he was the first to get off and we suddenly went down.

Kadaj: You're a jinx SGC!

SGC: But it's not my fault!

(Somewhere around the area.)

Xemnas: HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you made them think that SGC is a jinx on rides!

Mad Man: And that would cost you $150.99, plus tax.

Xemnas: Fine, but it was worth it for what they have done to my castle.


End file.
